El Sentimiento Correcto
by Flor loveanime
Summary: En una misión Juvia es violada. Pasando un tiempo se descubre que esta embarazada y quien mejor que Gray para decir que es el padre de ese bebé, y hasta se hace cargo por voluntad propia porque sabe que ama a Juvia. Es un fic inspirado en el homónimo de Susuna.. espero les guste, pasen y lean, y no se olviden comentar! Gruvia - Advertencia: escenas lemon unas mas fuertes que otras
1. Chapter 1

**HOOOLA QUE TAAL.. AHORA QUE YA HE TERMINADO TODAS MIS HISTORIAS YA PUEDO EMPEZAR OTRAS NUEVAS, NO ME MATEN QUE CON ESTA TENGO MUCHA INSPIRACION ASI QUE VOY A ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO!**

**DEJENME DECIRLES QUE ESTE FIC ESTA INSPIRADO EN UNO DEL MISMO NOMBRE DE SUSUNA.. CLARO QUE SOLO LA TRAMA ESTA INSPIRADA DE ESTE. LAS SITUACIONES SON A VECES BASTANTE DISTINTAS. **

**VAN A SER UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS PERO NO TEMAN! ESTOY INSPIRADA! Y SI NO, SOLO RESTA RELEER EL FIC ORIGINAL Y MIL IDEAS SURCARÁN MI MENTE**

**SIN MAS.. LES DEJO EL LINK DEL FIC DE SUSUNA QUE ES UN NARUHINA (OTRA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS COMO HABRÁN NOTADO) Y AHÍ VAMOS CON LA HISTORIA**

** www .fan /s/61 56777/1 /El-Sentimi en to-Cor recto (CLAAAAARO QUE VA SIN ESPACIOS)**

**El sentimiento Correcto**

_Capítulo 1_

_By Flor Loveanime_

Era un día como todos en Magnolia. Nuestros personajes buscaban y re buscaban en el cartel de misiones.

-Hey flamita – Lo llamó el mago de Hielo – Que te parece esta?

-Es para debiluchos Princesa de Hielo – Le dijo el Dragneel

-Yo creo que es perfecta – Le dijo – Les decimos a Lucy y Erza y ya estamos los cuatro que se necesitan

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Dijo dándose por aludido finalmente

-Lo siento chicos – Le dijio la Scarlet – Tengo otra misión ya asignada

-De acuerdo, y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – Se preguntó el dragon slayer

-Yo lo soluciono – Dijo la rubia llegando junto a sus compañeros – Podemos decirle a Juvia – Dijo ahora mirando al mago de Hielo

-No..pe..pero – Se quejó el peliazul – Se..seguro ya tiene misión – Les dijo un poco sonrojado

-Juvia, ven un momento – La llamó la Heartfilia

-Que sucede rival de amor? – Le preguntó llegando junto a ellos – Para que la quieres a Juvia?

-Tenemos que ir a una misión y necesitamos ser cuatro – Le dijo luego de aclararle que no era su rival – Queres venir con nosotros?

-Y con Gray-sama? – Le preguntó con corazones en los ojos – Juvia va! Juvia va!

-De acuerdo – Dijo el Dragneel – En marcha! Estoy encendido!

Los cuatro le avisaron a Mira que iban a esa misión y partieron a sus hogares para armar sus equipajes. Al poco rato los cuatro se encontraron fuera del gremio para partir.

El viaje hacia el lugar de destino pasó tan tranquilo como siempre: Natsu sufriendo con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Lucy medio moribundo; Gray mirando hacia afuera y Juvia mirando a Gray con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Cuanto tiempo necesitamos para esta misión? – Preguntó Gray

-Según el volante eran cerca de dos semanas – Contestó Lucy acariciando los cabellos de Natsu

-Ufff, bastante tiempo – Comentó Juvia

El viaje llegó a su fin y los cuatro bajaron del tren que los transportaba. Al llegar a la posada donde residía el cliente, los acompañaron a sus habitaciones, Natsu y Gray compartían una al igual que Lucy y Juvia.

-Gracias a dios que llegaron – Los saludó el cliente – Déjenme presentarme, soy Liters, esperaba con urgencia que llegaran

-Vinimos lo mas pronto posible – Dijo Gray – Cual es el conflicto?

-Es que hay un violador suelto y ya nadie quiere venir a hospedarse aquí – Les dijo

-Pero porqué pidió que haya dos mujeres? – Preguntó bastante extrañado Gray

-Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento – Dijo la maga de agua casi en un murmullo imperceptible

-Es para atraerlo – Dijo el cliente – Dijeron que las magas de Fairy Tail son las mas bellas y veo que no me equivoqué – Dijo mirando a ambas mujeres con unos ojos que no le gustaron a Gray y tampoco a Natsu

-Bueno, esta misma noche empezamos – Dijo Natsu para luego subir a sus habitaciones

-Q..que sucede Juvia? – Le dijo Lucy cuando la vio casi desmayarse en las escaleras – Estas bien?

-Si.. a Juvia solo se le bajó la presión, debe ser el cansancio – Dijo tratando de no preocupar a los tres presentes

-Estas segura? – Le preguntó Gray al ver que había algo mas en los ojos de Juvia que ella se negaba a compartir con los demás

-Si Gray-sama, esta todo bien – Le dijo con una fingida sonrisa

-Oigan – Los llamó Natsu – No mientas Juvia, no es cansancio lo que te pasa

-Que..que quieres decir? – Le preguntó un tanto asustada

-Yo también pude sentirlo – Les dijo Gray – En esta posada hay algo extraño, siento un repentino dolor en el cuerpo

-Yo estoy sintiéndome igual – Aclaró Lucy – Será mejor que salgamos

Los cuatro siguieron los pasos de la rubia y salieron del lugar. Al momento de cruzar las puertas se sintieron inmediatamente bien.

-Hay algo allí dentro – Les aclaró Gray – Y creo que el cliente eta relacionado

-No creo – Le contestó Lucy – Con que sentido nos llamaría para derrotarlo?

-En eso Rival de amor tiene razón – Acotó Juvia

-Bueno, por ahora dejémonos de sacar conjeturas y vayamos a comeer! – Gritó el dragon slayer

Los cuatro se sentaron en el primer restaurant que encontraron, pidieron la comida, comieron y pronto estaban nuevamente a la búsqueda

-Creo que lo mejor va a ser que no volvamos a dormir a la posada – Insistió Gray – Algo extraño nos pasa cuando estamos allí

-Creo que tienes razón – Le dijo Lucy para luego dirigirse junto a los demás a una playa que había cerca del resort

Encontraron una especie de cueva y no dudaron en pasar la noche allí. Pronto Natsu se acercó a Lucy que estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de la caverna y la abrasó por los hombros para darle calor, cosa que ella agradeció besando los labios de su novio para luego acurrucarse en el pecho de éste.

Por otro lado, estaba Gray muriendo de ganas de hacer lo propio con su nakama peliazul pero su orgullo (y su Tsunderismo) nunca se lo permitiría (o eso creía él)

-Gray-sama – Lo llamó sacándolo de su ensoñación – Juvia tiene miedo, como nunca le había pasado a Juvia, juvia tiene mucho miedo

-Miedo? – Le preguntó entre curioso y preocupado sentándose a su lado

-Si – Le contestó ella – A Juvia no le parece que el cliente sea una buena persona

-Yo tampoco lo creo que no es para que tengas miedo – Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza en señal de protección – Tranquila que estamos todos juntos

-Gracias Gray-sama, Juvia se siente un poco mejor – Le dijo con una sonrisa y sin previo aviso colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gray para dormir sin que éste pueda ni quiera decirle nada

La mañana llegó pronto. Natsu fue el primero en despertar (raro en él)

-Tengo un mal presentimiento – Dijo Lucy levantándose sobresaltada

-Tranquila Lucee – Le dijo Natsu dándole un beso en la mejilla – Todo va a estar bien

-Ya es de dia? – Preguntó Gray levantándose junto a Juvia

-Si, va a ser mejor que nos vayamos a desayunar o a ver que noticias hay en la posada – Dijo Lucy y los cuatro se fueron de la cueva

-Buen día – Los saludó el cliente – No volvieron anoche

-No, es que se nos hizo tarde y nos quedamos en una cueva que encontramos – Le dijo Lucy

-Ah entiendo – Les dijo el hombre – Que sucede querida?

-Le habla a Juvia?

-Si, Juvia es tu nombre? – Le dijo acercándose a ella mientras la veía con los ojos brillosos – Te noto extraña, sucede algo?

-N..no, nada – Le dijo ella aún con medio cuerpo detrás de Gray

-Tranquila que no voy a hacerte nada, soy el cliente – Le dijo con una sonrisa libidinosa

-Juvia no le tiene miedo señor – Le dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz

-Comprendo, mejor entonces – Dijo y pronto entró a la pensión

-Tenemos que investigar – Dijo Gray mirando hacia el interior de la posada, donde segundos antes había desaparecido la silueta del cliente

Los cuatro salieron a investigar por el pueblo y pronto se hizo la noche. Lo único que consiguieron saber es que había una vieja cabaña en la que sucedían todas las violaciones. Había una única salida: Ir.

Cuando los últimos atisbos de luz se iban del cielo el grupo partió a la cabaña, que según les habían comentado, estaba bastante alejada del resto de las casas de la zona. Al llegar allí se sorprendieron al verla mejor de lo que muchos les habían dicho. La pequeña cabaña no tenía mas de dos pisos. Por fuera estaba recubierta de largas barras de madera, notoriamente natural. La entrada estaba compuesta por una simple puerta que se veía mas sana de lo que estaba.

-Vayamos – Dijo Natsu – Cuidado Lucy, Juvia, estén atentas

Los cuatro entraron y no tardaron en sorprenderse al ver el interior. La gran sala estaba tapizada con fotos de mujeres desnudas y sobre ellas unas letras escritas con sangre, notoriamente de algunas de sus víctimas. Pasaron el gran living tratando de no voltear a ver el horror que era esa pared. Llegaron a la cocina y pudo olerse un aroma putrefacto que provenía de la heladera.

Subieron con prisa asqueados con las habitaciones que se vieron obligados a recorrer. Al llegar al segundo piso un gran pasillo los recibía y a sus lados una gran cantidad de puertas. Una al lado de la otra.

Al entrar por la primera puerta no notaron nada extraño además de las fotos que parecían inundar toda la casa. Sin embargo, era una simple habitación con una cama y un armario completamente vacío. El panorama del resto de las habitaciones no cambió, lo único que cambiaba eran las fotos pegadas en la pared.

-Tengo miedo – Susurró Lucy tomando la mano de Natsu

-Tranquila, ya nos vamos – Le susurró apretando su mano

Pronto llegaron a la última puerta que les faltaba recorrer pero se encontraron con que estaba cerrada con llave. Ambos magos hicieron fuerza en ella y pronto cedió a su magia. Lo que encontraron allí sí que los sorprendió. Era una habitación completamente gris. En el suelo, tiradas, muchas colillas de cigarrillo y en el centro una especie de artefacto metálico simulando una mesa pero de ella colgaban algunas cuerdas. Sólo Gray se atrevió a acercarse un poco más para ver que la mesa no era tal, si no que era una especie de sillón de partos (de esos en los que las mujeres están con las piernas abiertas mientras nace el bebé)

-Esperen – Les dijo Gray – Esto no es una mesa

-Como? – Preguntó Natsu acercándose para abrir los ojos lo más grande que pudo

-Esto..esto – Comenzó Gray pero de pronto se escucharon ruidos desde afuera de la habitación y todo se volvió negro para ellos.

Gray despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y sintiendo pesado su cuerpo

-Que sucedió? – Se pregunto – Natsu!

-Que sucede? – Le preguntó el pelirosa bastante confundido – Estabamos en la cabaña y.. y - Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe

-Las chicas! – Gritaron al unísono y al momento se ve entrar una cansada y sudorosa Lucy a la habitación

-Chicos.. – Comenzó pero pronto comenzó a llorar

-que sucede Lucy? – Le preguntó Natsu llegando hasta ella para abrasarla – Tranquila, todo esta bien

-Juvia.. Juvia – Fue lo único que pronunció

-Que sucedió con Juvia? – Preguntó desesperado Gray viendo que su amiga no había entrado con la chica de pelos azulados

-Juvia.. Juvia no esta! – Gritó desesperada – Desapareció! Se la llevaron

Los ojos de Gray de pronto se abrieron mas de lo que ya estaban (si era posible)

-No..no puede ser – Murmuró Gray mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Tranquilo Gray, la vamos a encontrar – Trató de calmarlo el pelirosa

-La cabaña – Dijo Gray – Estábamos allí y todo se volvió negro

-Vamos rápido – Dijo Lucy y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la posada

Al igual que el día anterior al salir de allí sus cuerpos parecían recuperarse repentinamente. No tardaron ni la mitad del tiempo que el día anterior en llegar a la cabaña y como temían la puerta estaba cerrada igual que el día anterior.

Subieron apresurados al segundo piso pero esta vez se dirigieron directamente a la última puerta que extrañamente estaba abierta, a diferencia que el día anterior.

Cruzaron la puerta y lo que tanto temían estaba sucediendo. De los ojos de los tres comenzaron a salir lágrimas amargas y Gray no pudo contenerse

-JUVIAAAAAA! – La llamó con un grito ahogado pero la chica nunca lo escuchó

**BUENO AQUÍ TENEMOS EL PRIMER CAPITULO, TRANQUILOS PORQUE JUVIA NO MUERE, NINGUN PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL MUERE! CON ESO TRANQUILOS JAJAJAJ**

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL PRIMER CAPITULO! **

**BYE**

**Flor Loveanime**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOSS! **

**VUELVO A PUBLICAR, MIREN MIREN ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO EN EL MISMO DÍA! SEAN FELICES JAAJAJAJA RECUERDEN PASARSE POR EL FIC QUE ME INSPIRÓ QUE ESTA REALMENTE MOOOOOOY BUENO!**

** www .fan /s/61 56777/1 /El-Sentimi en to-Cor recto (CLAAAAARO QUE VA SIN ESPACIOS)**

**SIN NADA QUE DECIR, LOS DEJO CON EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

**El sentimiento Correcto**

_Capítulo 2_

_By Flor Loveanime_

-JUVIAAAA! – Soltó un grito ahogado Gray

Juvia estaba completamente vestida sobre la mesa/camilla que habían visto el día anterior completamente inconsciente. Gray corrió hacia ella pero sintió una punzada de dolor en todo el cuerpo que lo hizo mantenerse quieto antes de llegar a ella. Poco le importó el dolor y siguió corriendo luego de un momento. Llegó hasta donde la chica estaba acostada, atada con varias cuerdas.

-Juvia, no – Dijo empezando a llorar mientras que la abrasaba y trataba de zarandearla un poco para hacerla reaccionar

De la nada una luz apareció frente a los ojos de Natsu y Lucy que estaban abrasados mientras lloraban y de un momento a otro desaparecieron para encontrarse fuera de la cabaña frente a dos monstruos.

Mientras Natsu y Lucy comenzaban a luchar contra los monstruos Gray intentaba despertar a la chica. Algo similar le sucedió a él solo que en ese momento sintió un gran golpe que lo dejo inconsciente para luego despertarse amarrado con muchas cuerdas y con esposas repelentes de magia que lo dejaban inmovilizado.

-Basta… aléjate de Juvia – Oyó a lo lejos como la chica forcejeaba con su captor por lo que abrió los ojos para verla

-Maldito, así que eras tu – Dijo mirando al violador

Frente a Gray se encontraba Juvia, con sus ropas rasgadas y notorias marcas en las muñecas y los tobillos producto de las sogas que la amarraban. Por lo rasgado de sus ropas podía verse claramente la intimidad de la chica así como sus senos. Por otro lado lo vio al cliente, el violador que tanto buscaban.

-Aléjate de ella – Le advirtió Gray

-Que lástima que no quiera – Le dijo - Tengo ganas de disfrutar de su cuerpo virgen – Dijo zarandeando su miembro erecto ante los ojos de Gray que mostraban todo el odio que le tenía a ese hombre

-No, por favor, aléjate de ella – Le pidió – No le hagas daño

-Lo lamento, pero la muy tonta pensó que no me iba a dar cuenta de que usaba su magia de para convertir en agua su cuerpo y así no pueda penetrarla – Le informó a Gray – Pero como verás ya no puede hacerlo – Le dijo mostrando las esposas anti magia que la maga tenía en sus muñecas

-Deja a Juvia, por favor – Le pidió Juvia entre llantos

-Lo siento.. bueno, en realidad no lo siento, pero bueno – Le dijo el violador a la chica – vas a aprender a no intentar pasarte de lista conmigo

Sin esperar más y ante la mirada de Gray, el "cliente" se introdujo de una sola vez y con una estocada dura y fuerte dentro de Juvia haciéndola soltar un grito ahogado de dolor y desesperación.

Fue un sonido desgarrador a oídos de Gray que veía, sin poder hacer nada, como el violador metía y sacaba su erecto miembro de la cavidad de Juvia mientras que ella lloraba con dolor y él gemía de placer.

-Por..favor – Lloraba Juvia – No le hagas esto a Juvia, Juvia es buena, ya no es más mala

Grey sintió romperse su corazón, no podía ser que la chica pensara que lo que le pasaba era debido a que había sido malvada en el pasado.

-Aléjate de ella! – Le gritó Gray luego de escuchar el grito de dolor de Juvia luego de que el cliente se introdujera nuevamente en ella de una forma brusca y dolorosa.

-Espera… espera – Le dijo entre gemidos – No ves que ya estoy por acabar

-Maldito, ni se te ocurra – Le gritó desesperado

-Uh si – Gimió para dar unas estocadas más para derramar todo en el interior de Juvia, al ver como el mago de hielo había roto las cuerdas que lo amarraban y corría hacia él

-Maldito – Le gritó Gray lanzándose hacia él obligándolo a salir del interior de Juvia

Gray logró romper las esposas anti magia y comenzó a golpear al violador sin pausa dejándolo inconsciente y al borde de la muerte, hasta que escuchó el llanto lastimero de Juvia. Se detuvo y corrió hacia ella

-Juvia lo siento, lo siento, no llegue a tiempo – Le digo mientras la abrasaba y lloraba

-Gra…Gray-sama – Lo llamó y el chico pudo verle una sonrisa apagada en el rostro – Vino a ayudar… a … a Juvia

-Pero no pude ayudarte – lloró – Por Dios, mira lo que te hicieron

Gray rompió una de las mangas de su camisa y tratando de no ver las partes íntimas de Juvia le limpió el resto de sangre y fluidos que corría por entre medio de los muslos de la chica. Se sacó su camisa y se la colocó a Juvia cuando finalmente la bajó de la camilla y la sentó sobre él ya en el suelo.

-Ahora estas a salvo – Le dijo en un susurro mientras la abrasaba

Pocos minutos después aparecieron Natsu y Lucy, golpeados y adoloridos. Lucy temiendo lo que creía que había sucedido corrió hacia ellos y abrasó a Juvia mientras lloraba

-Lo siento Juvia, lo siento, no tendría que haberte pedido venir a esta misión, lo siento – Se disculpó mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos

-Así que era este maldito infeliz – Gruñó Natsu y se tiró a golpearlo dejándolo aún peor de lo que lo había dejado Gray

-Va a ser mejor que nos vayamos, volvamos a casa – Les dijo Lucy – Juvia te puedes quedar a vivir conmigo, para que no te sientas sola – Le ofreció Lucy

-Gracias Lucy-san – Le contestó la chica del cabello azul – Chicos – Los llamó – No quiero que nadie en el gremio se entere de esto

-Pero por qué? – Preguntó sin entender Gray – Podemos ayudar a que nunca pase algo así otra vez

-Entiéndela Gray – Le dijo Lucy – Para Juvia debe ser muy difícil enfrentar lo que pasó

-Sí, fue feo y Juvia no quiere que la miren con lástima – Les dijo

-De acuerdo – Dijeron los dos hombres al unísono

Dos días pasaron y nuestros cuatro personajes ya estaban nuevamente en Magnolia. Juvia y Lucy llegaron a la casa de ésta última mientras que Gray y Natsu volvían a sus respectivos hogares

En el gremio se dijo como excusa que Juvia estaba muy cansada y que no quería ser molestada para que nadie se entere de su condición. Ya dos meses enteros habían pasado. Juvia vivía en casa de Lucy y desde entonces no había aceptado ninguna misión. Casi no iba al gremio, y cuando iba eran solo unos momentos, luego se volvía al hogar de su amiga.

-Juvia, estas segura que te estas sintiendo bien? – Le preguntó Lucy viendo como la chica estaba un poco mareada

-Si, Lucy-san, es solo que no estoy comiendo bien, no tengo apetito – Dijo con la voz apagada que había adquirido en estos dos meses

-Bueno, Escucha, yo tengo que ir a una misión con Natsu para poder pagar la cuota de este mes pero ya hablé con Gray y dijo que él va a cuidarte – Le dijo la rubia sabiendo que las veces que se habían visto en esos dos meses habían sido muy reducidas porque Juvia no quería ver a nadie y menos al muchacho

-Pero Juvia puede quedarse sola – Le dijo tratando de fingir estar bien

-No, no y no – Le respondió – Gray ya me dijo que está en camino para acá así que él te va a cuidar

-De acuerdo – dijo la chica aludida

-Hola Lucy – La saludó el pelinegro azulado entrando a la casa de su amiga – Anda tranquila que no me pienso ir

-Gracias Gray – Lo saludó y se fue

-Hola Juvia – La saludó parado en la puerta de la habitación – Como has estado, no me has querido ver en este tiempo – Le dijo con un toque de dolor en la voz

-Hola Gray-sama, es que Juvia no quería hablar con nadie – Le dijo alejándose de él

-Por qué me evitas? – Le preguntó un tanto dolido acercándose a ella

-Es que Juvia tiene vergüenza - Le dijo sin mirarlo pero él se acercó a ella y la obligó a levantar el rostro colocando su mano en la barbilla de la chica

-No tengas vergüenza, no conmigo – Le dijo con una media sonrisa – Vamos a mi casa – Le ordenó

-Pe..pero Juvia puede quedarse aquí – Le dijo temblorosa con verdadero temor reflejado en sus ojos

-Tranquila Juvia, soy yo, Gray – Le dijo mirándola – Nunca, pero me oyes?. Nunca podría hacerte daño, Jamás, Así que ahora nos vamos a mi casa, prometí cuidarte

-De acuerdo – Dijo ya aludida caminando hacia la habitación a buscar algo de ropa

Juvia fue con Gray hasta la casa de él para ayudarla a acomodarse en la habitación del chico mientras él llevaba algunas mantas hasta el sillón de la sala. Al poco rato Gray salió para el gremio junto a Juvia que iba a ir un rato acompañada por Gray para volverse luego a su hogar.

-Juvia! – La llamó Wendy con una sonrisa que se borró de su rostro al estar junto a la chica

-Hola Wendy-san – La saludó la peliazul – Como has estado?

-Ya vuelvo – Dijo Gray para luego caminar hacia la mesa en donde estaban algunos magos masculinos

-Te sientes bien Juvia? – Le preguntó la niña viendo como a Juvia le venía un repentino mareo

-Si Wendy-san, estoy bien – Le contestó con una media sonrisa fingida

-Mejor te reviso, quieres? – Le dijo para luego llevarla a la sala de Makarov del segundo piso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Gray

-Ves que todo esta bien?

-Juvia – La llamó la niña – No todo esta bien – Le dijo

-Que le.. sucede… a … a Juvia? – Preguntó un tanto asustada Juvia

-Juvia estas embarazada – Le dijo sin más junto cuando la puerta se abría dejando pasar a un sorprendido Makarov al escuchar la confesión

-Juvia? Embarazada? – Preguntó el mago al verla parada con lágrimas en los ojos – Quien es el padre Juvia?

-Juvia no… no puede decirlo – Dijo en un susurro casi ahogado

-Vamos Juvia, tenemos que saber – Le insistió el anciano

-Es que… es que Juvia no

-Tranquilízate Juvia – Le pidió el mago mayor – No es la muerte de nadie, solo es decirnos el nombre del padre de tu hijo, o es que…

-Juvia si sabe quién es… - Dijo apresuradamente – Pero.. pero no puede decirlo

-Vamos Juvia, dinos la verdad – Le exigió Makarov levantando el tono de voz

-Juvia le dijo que no puede.. lo lamento – Le dijo entre sollozos

-Juvia necesitamos saberlo, Quién es el padre del hijo que estas esperando? – Le exigió casi gritando mientras dos ojos se abrían desmesuradamente detrás de la puerta mientras escuchaba la conversación

-No..no puede ser – Mencionó en un susurro Gray mientras recordaba los momentos vividos hace dos meses – Ese maldito

Gray no lo aguantó más, escuchar los llantos de Juvia detrás de la puerta junto a los gritos del abuelo era demasiado doloroso para él. No lo pospuso más; abrió la puerta de la oficina haciendo un estrepitoso sonido mientras que los presentes se giraron para ver al intruso.

-Gray-sama – Lo llamó en un susurro la peliazul

-Soy yo Abuelo – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos en un gesto totalmente decidido – yo soy el padre

-Gray? Tu? – Le preguntó aún sin creerlo

-No.. Juvia puede.. puede explicarlo.. Gray-sama no.. es que él.. – Pero el muchacho no la dejó seguir

-No lo niegues Juvia, sabes que es así – Le dijo con los ojos fijos en ella – No podemos seguir ocultando que estamos juntos

-Pe..pero – Quiso detenerlo pero él nuevamente no se lo permitió

-Entonces van a tener un hijo, saben lo que eso conlleva? – Les preguntó a ambos viendo como Gray tomaba la mano de Juvia de forma posesiva

-No, aún no lo sabemos, pero vamos a aprender, ya tenemos 23 años, somos capaces de hacernos cargo – Le dijo con el mismo tono decidido que hasta el momento había mantenido – si nos dejas abuelo me gustaría volver a casa para que hablemos este tema entre nosotros

-claro, vayan, pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten – Les dijo

-Gracias – Susurró Juvia – Preferiría que nadie se enterara aún

-Si es lo que quieren – Contestó Makarov y los dejó partir luego de la seña afirmativa de ambos

La pareja salió a paso apresurado de allí y pronto ya estaban fuera del gremio y pronto llegaron a la casa de Gray que ahora compartían

-Juvia – La llamó cuando ambos estuvieron ya dentro de la casa

-Gra..Gray, Juvia esta.. esta – Dijo Juvia mientras comenzaba a llorar efusivamente – El cliente.. él.. él – Trató de decir pero los brazos de Gray sobre su cuerpo no la dejaron continuar

-Tranquila Juvia – Le dijo mientras la abrasaba lo mas fuerte y posesivo que podía – Siempre voy a estar contigo, siempre

-Gracias Gray-sama, pero…pero no era… no era necesario que diga que el bebé de Juvia es suyo – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo quise hacerlo – Le respondió para luego besarle la frente con todo el amor que pudo – El bebé va a ser nuestro hijo, nuestro bebé

-Gray-sama – Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos – Gracias – Se volvió a abrazar a él hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Gray

-Solo dime Gray, ahora vamos a ser papás, somos una pareja, no hay que tener tanta formalidad entre nosotros – Le dijo con un leve sonrojo en el rostro

-Pa..pareja? – Preguntó Juvia sin entender

-Si Juvia, pareja – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Vamos a aprender a vivir juntos y a ser padres, los mejores para nuestro hijo

-Pero.. Gray sabe que no es el papá – Dijo con la cabeza agachas y los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas

-Shh, no digas eso.. eso no importa – Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Lo voy a querer como si fuese mi hijo, así que va a ser mi hijo también

-Gracias Gray, Juvia lo ama – Le dijo la chica escondiendo su rostro nuevamente en el pecho de Gray mientras que a él se le formaba una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro, porque aunque todavía no quería decirle que la amaba para no herirla si no era el amor que él creía que era, él sabía que en el fondo, si la amaba.

Cerca de veinte minutos habían pasado y Juvia ya había caído dormida así que Gray la cargó y la depositó en su cama, la arropó y le besó la frente para luego irse al living.

La noche llegó y con ella el frío y los primeros antojos de Juvia

-Gray? – Lo llamó entrando al living viéndolo recostado en el sillón leyendo un libro que él inmediatamente escondió al verla allí

-Juvia, despertaste – Le dijo con una sonrisa levantándose

-Gray, Juvia quiere comer algo – Dijo tocando su vientre mientras escuchaba como gruñía

-Claro, que quieres comer? – Le preguntó entrando a la cocina

-Juvia se levantó con ganas de comer carne – Le dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba violentamente

-Antojo? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa

-Juvia cree que si

-De acuerdo, espérame que voy a comprar algo – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba de la casa

Juvia no aguantó la intriga y corrió al sofá para ver que libro estaba leyendo su querido Gray. Levantó el almohadón donde había visto que el chico escondía su secreto y tomo el libro entre sus manos. "Como empezar: Los primeros meses" era el nombre que coronaba al libro. La intriga pudo con ella y lo abrió leyendo las primeras líneas que decían: "Lo sé futuro papá, me compraste porque no tenía idea cómo comportarte frente a la reciente noticia de que tu mujer estaba embarazada, verdad? Creo que adiviné, no es así? Déjame decirte que hiciste una buena elección, en mí encontrarás todo lo que necesitas saber sobre los primeros meses de crecimiento de tu futuro hijo…".

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos de la maga de agua. Su amado Gray había comprado un libro para cuidarla a ella y a su futuro hijo o hija. Pasó algunas páginas y leyó los subtítulos: "Primeros antojos"; "Nauseas"; "¡Ojo! Desmayos"…

La chica estaba tan absorta en lo que veía mientras pensaba que su amado Gray la quería tanto que hasta se estaba preocupando de su bebé, que no escuchó cuando la llave se introdujo en la puerta dejándola abierta mostrando a un muchacho de cabellos negros azulados.

-Juvia que… - La llamó pero cayó al instante que la vio leyendo su tesoro "bien escondido" – Como.. lo… encontraste?

-Juvia tenía curiosidad – Le dijo con una media sonrisa para luego abalanzarse sobre Gray abrasándolo – Gracias, Gracias por cuidar a Juvia y a su bebé

-Los cuido porque me importan, vos y NUESTRO hijo – Le dijo remarcando esa palabra que la hacía sonreír – Ya te dije que va a ser mi hijo también

La pareja estuvo abrasada un poco más y luego Juvia se dirigió a la cocina para cocinar la carne que el chico había comprado. Comieron tranquilamente y pronto se fueron a dormir.

Las semanas pasaron más rápido de lo pensado. Gray ya estaba totalmente hecho a la idea de que había sido una buena decisión el decir que el bebé era su hijo. Para Gray la presencia de Juvia había sido como estar en compañía de un ángel. Todas las mañanas ella despertaba y preparaba un desayuno para ambos; al medio día le preparaba el almuerzo y de noche ambos juntos cocinaban.

El muchacho solo fue a dos misiones en el mes que ya había pasado. Pero ambas de menos de dos días de duración. Juvia ya tenía tres meses de embarazo cuando una misión larga y con buena remuneración se le obligó a Gray a realizar.

Era de mañana y todos estaban reunidos en el gremio. El comportamiento de Juvia ya había dejado de ser el sombrío que tenía los primeros meses luego de la fatídica misión pero aún nadie, además de Wendy y Makarov, sabía acerca de la condición de la chica.

-Gray – Lo llamó Makarov – Tienes que ir a dar capacitación sobre el gremio a la ciudad del Este – Le informó – Es una misión de suma importancia que solo puedo encomendarte a ti – Le dijo – Durará dos meses

-Abuelo – Le reclamó – No puedo, sabes perfectamente que no! – Le gritó sorprendiendo a todo el gremio que miraba a ambos

-Lo se Gray pero ni Natsu, ni Erza, ni Laxus ni ningún otro mago de esa categoría puede – Le dijo

-Pero dos meses? Sabes que en mi situación es mucho tiempo – dijo tratando de que nadie perciba lo que tanto temía

-Lo siento Gray, Juvia puede quedarse con alguien del gremio, no le va a pasar nada en estos dos meses – Le dijo inconscientemente – Está embarazada, no inválida

-Pero no me refiero a eso! – Le gritó – Son dos meses y el vientre de Juvia va a crecer mucho en estos dos meses y no quiero perderme el crecimiento de mi hijo! – Le gritó para luego avergonzarse y comenzar a mirar para todos lados al ver lo que había confesado

Pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de todos y el rostro rojo de Juvia. Gajeel estaba que echaba chispas mientras que algunas mujeres miraban la escena con un leve sonrojo en el rostro

-Juvia y Gray.. ellos.. van a ser papás – Soltó Mirajine levemente sonrojada

-No nos habían dicho nada – Les recriminó Levy – Es algo muy lindo, felicidades – Les dijo abrasando a Juvia

-Es que con tantas ropas es difícil ver como ya está empezando a engordar – Les dijo Cana con un barril de cerveza en sus brazos

-Se lo tenía bien guardadito eeh! – Dijeron Macao y Romeo al mismo tiempo mientras que el resto también decía cosas similares

-Lamento interrumpir pero lo lamento Gray, no hay nadie más para que vaya – Se disculpó el abuelo realmente apenado

-De acuerdo, cuando tengo que salir? – Preguntó resignado

-Mañana mismo

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ME SALIO MÁS LARGO DE LO QUE PENSABAA JAJAAJAJ**

**DISFRUTENLO Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS!**

**LOS QUIERO LECTORES MIOOOOS**

**Flor Loveanime**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO, HOLA A TODOSSS! AQUÍ VAMOS CON EL TERCER CAPÍTULO, LES DIJE QUE ESTABA INSPIRADA EEEEH! JAJAJAJA**

**WOW CHE, TRES CAPITULOS EN UN DIA, ESTEN FELICES, NUNCA HICE CAPITULOS TAN RÁPIDOS T.T JAJAJAAJ**

**LES VUELVO A DEJAR EL LINK DEL FIC ORIGINAL.. PASEN A LEERLO **

** www .fan /s/61 56777/1 /El-Sentimi en to-Cor recto (CLAAAAARO QUE VA SIN ESPACIOS)**

**DISFRUTEEEEEN!**

**El sentimiento correcto**

_Capítulo 3_

_By Flor Loveanime_

Ambos magos ya estaban nuevamente en su hogar. Gray estaba furioso, parecía como si el abuelo se lo hiciera a propósito. Él quería estar con Juvia y SU hijo y el viejo lo mandaba a una misión por dos meses. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de pronto por la voz de Juvia que lo llamaba desde la cocina.

-Gray, quieres algo de comer? – Le preguntó con una media sonrisa

-No gracias – Le contestó con un tono duro, cosa de la cual se arrepintió al ver como disminuía la sonrisa de la chica

-…-

-Lo siento Juvia, perdón, no es contigo – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrasaba – Estoy furioso con el viejo, no tenía por qué haberme mandado a esa misión – Le dijo – Al menos ya no te despiertas de noche llorando por las pesadillas – Le dijo en un susurro mientras se posaba en ella una sonrisa

-Pero es importante – Le dijo la chica recibiendo el abraso de Gray – Además ya no tengo pesadillas gracias a este mes viviendo contigo

-Para mí más importante es estar aquí contigo y nuestro hijo – Le dijo en un susurro mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de la chica

-Que linda escena – Gritó de alegría Levy que había escuchado solo la última frase del chico

-Gajeel-kun, Levy-san – Los llamó Juvia viendo como ambos estaban en la entrada de la casa de Gray quien había dejado la puerta sin llave

-Terminaste siendo un romántico heladito – Le dijo Gajeel con una media sonrisa mientras que Gray se separaba un poco de Juvia pero sin dejar de abrasarla

-Que hacen aquí? – Les preguntó Gray de mala gana

-Yo vine para preguntarte algo a ti Gray – Le dijo Levy mirando al chico – Quieres que venga a cuidar a Juvia mientras estas en tu misión?

-enserio? – Le pregunto Gray con una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos por la incredulidad

-Claro! – Le respondió ella con una sonrisa – Incluso puedo quedarme aquí o puede Juvia venir a mi casa a quedarse siempre que quiera – Le dijo con una sonrisa, ahora a Juvia

-Enserio Levy-san haría eso por Juvia? – Le preguntó la chica acercándose a la peliceleste

-Claro que si! – Le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos – Yo te quiero mucho Juvia, tu eres mi preciada amiga

-Gracias Levy-san – Le dijo con pequeñas lágrima

-No.. no llores – Le pidió Gajeel viéndola llorar

-Es por el embarazo, está muy sensible, llora por todo – Dijo Gray soltando una carcajada – El otro día lloró porque llegué a casa cinco minutos más tarde de lo que le había dicho

-No.. no seas malo Gray – Le dijo Juvia volteándose a verlo algo sonrojada – Juvia pensó que le había pasado algo

-Pero cinco minutos? – Preguntó Gajeel mientras reía

Los cuatro siguieron charlando un poco más y después de un rato los dos visitantes se fueron para dejar a la pareja en su última noche juntos antes de que Gray comience la misión

-Juvia tiene calor – Dijo la chica sentándose en el sillón mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que tenía quedando con un top azul y un short que usaba debajo de su vestido

-Esta haciendo.. frío Juvia, no te desvistas tanto – Le dijo el moreno mirándola un poco sonrojado pero de pronto el chico vio el vientre de Juvia que a pesar de estar bastante plano ya mostraba apenas un poco su crecimiento

-Porque miras a Juvia asi? – Preguntó la chica para luego bajar su mirada a su vientre donde el chico miraba – El vientre de Juvia está creciendo un poco – Le dijo

-Así es y en unos meses va a ser mucho más grande – Le dijo acercándose a ella – Puedo… besarte….? – Le preguntó notoriamente sonrojado

-S..si – Le respondió la chica cerrando sus ojos pero lo que tanto esperaba nunca llegó sino que sintió presión en su vientre abriendo los ojos al instante

Gray se había agachado delante de ella y muy cuidadosamente había depositado un beso en el vientre de Juvia.

-Hola bebé – Le habló – Yo soy Gray, tu papá

-Gray – Susurró la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

-Leí que… que los bebés escuchan estando en el vientre de su mamá – Le dijo notoriamente sonrojado

-Juvia te quiere – Le dijo a Gray colocando ambas manos en el rostro de Gray, una en cada mejilla

Sus ojos se cruzaron y mantuvieron sus miradas conectadas hasta que Gray se levantó acercando sus rostros juntos y lo que tanto estaban esperando llegó. Sus labios se unieron un roce que dejo de ser tal cuando ambos cerraron sus ojos para mover sus bocas al compás de la de su compañero

-Yo también te quiero – Le dijo Gray poniéndose sobre Juvia que ahora estaba recostada sobre el sillón notoriamente sonrojada

Sus labios se volvieron a unir en un beso más salvaje y desesperado. Sus lenguas ya habían iniciado una batalla campal con la del otro y ninguna de las dos quería dejarse vencer. Una de las manos de Gray se posó en la muñeca de Juvia sin notar que el comportamiento de la chica había cambiado.

-Lo.. lo siento.. lo siento – Le dijo Gray separándose de ella estrepitosamente al verla llorar debajo de él notando en la posición en que estaban – Por dios! Soy una bestia – Dijo más para si que para ella aunque ella pudo escucharlo – Soy un monstruo, lo siento, no lo pensé, lo siento, lo siento, te prometí no dañarte y mira lo que estaba haciendo – Decía Gray separándose de ella arrinconándose en el sillón agarrándose los cabellos de la frente en señal de desesperación

-Gray – Trató de llamarlo pero el chico no la escuchó por estar inmerso en su mundo de desesperación

-Lo siento lo siento, perdóname – Le pedía en susurros mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos – Lo siento Juvia, perdón, perdón – Pidió viéndola a los ojos

El corazón de Juvia pronto se detuvo. Allí en frente suyo tenía al amor de su vida, quien había aceptado a su hijo sabiendo que no era el padre, que la había cuidado y protegido desde que vivían juntos. Ahí estaba él mirándola desesperado con amargas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras le pedía una y otra vez que lo perdone.

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo para Gray al sentir los brazos de Juvia enredarse en su cuello

-Lo siento Gray, lo siento – Pidió disculpas Juvia extrañamente hablando en primera persona – No fue tu culpa

-Pero.. – Intentó hablar él

-No Gray – Lo detuvo – No fue culpa de Gray, fue de Juvia, Juvia recordó las cuerdas en sus muñecas y.. las lágrimas salieron solas

-Lo se, soy una bestia lo siento, me odio por no poder controlarme – Le dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Juvia

-Pero a Juvia le estaban gustando los besos de Gray – dijo la chica con el rostro sonrojado

-Te quiero tanto – Le dijo Gray en un susurro mientras se abrazaba a ella – A mi también me estaban gustando tus besos

-Juvia no quiere comer, quiere dormir abrasada a Gray – Le dijo con una sonrisa levantándose del sillón seguida de Gray

Entraron a la habitación y se recostaron en la cama, Gray abrasando a Juvia que se encontraba a su lado. No pasaron más de quince minutos que ambos ya estaban dormidos.

Para desgracia de Gray la mañana llegó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Se levantó tratando de no despertar a Juvia que dormía a su lado. Depositó un beso en sus labios y se fue dejando una nota porque sabía que si la chica se despertaba iba a ser el doble de difícil para él irse.

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron cerca del mediodía y como se imaginaba Gray ya se había ido. Leyó la notita que le había dejado el chico y se alegró: _"Ya me voy, no te despierto porque sería el doble de difícil para mi irme, ya no puedo esperar para estar de vuelta, te voy a extrañar, a vos y a nuestro hijo. Los quiero. Gray"_

-Gray – Susurró la chica con una sonrisa y se dispuso a cambiarse para comer

Una semana ya había pasado desde que Gray había partido a la misión y como había prometido, Levy pasó la mayoría de las tardes con ella hablando del bebé, yendo a comprar algo de ropita o simplemente leyendo algún que otro libro.

-Juvia-chan – La llamó al verla medio dormida en el sillón – Va a ser mejor que te recuestes y duermas en la cama

-Si, Juvia ya se acuesta, Levy-san puede irse si gusta

-Me quedo un ratito y me vuelvo al gremio después – Le dijo mientras ayudaba a la peliazul a recostarse ya que esos últimos dos días Juvia había tenido más nauseas que antes

Ya un mes había pasado, el embarazo de Juvia, de ya cuatro meses, iba en perfectas condiciones. Había ido ya a su chequeo varias veces siendo acompañada por Levy que había insistido en no dejarla sola.

-Lu-chan! – La llamó al verla ingresar al gremio

-Levy-chan! – La saludó llegando hasta ella luego de dos meses fuera de Magnolia

-Como has estado Lu-chan? – Le preguntó – Me imagino que aún no sabes la buena noticia no?

-Bien y vos? Buena noticia? Que paso? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa

-Juvia y Gray van a ser papas! – Le dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia

-Juvia.. y Gray? – Preguntó – De cuanto tiempo esta?

-Cuatro meses.. no es lindo? – Le dijo sonriente

-Voy a visitarla entonces, a ver como anda – Le dijo mientras salía del gremio rumbo a la casa de Gray

-Quien e…- Preguntó Juvia pero cayó al verla a Lucy parada en la puerta de la casa de Gray

-Hola Juvia

-Lucy-san! – Le dijo y se lanzó a abrasarla – Pasaron tantas cosas estos meses que Lucy-san estuvo fuera

-Lo se, algo me comentó Levy – Le dijo para luego acariciarle el vientre en señal de que ya sabía

-Ven Lucy-san, Gray está en una misión así que a Juvia la viene a visitar Levy, pero deja que Juvia te cuente que pasó – Le dijo y así ambas se sentaron en el sofá a charlar

-Así que eso sucedió – Le dijo cuando la peliazul finalmente le había contado todo con detalles y todo

-Si, y Gray le dijo a Juvia que la quería – Le dijo con una sonrisa y el rostro sonrojado – Hasta le dejó a Juvia una notita muy linda cuando se fue

-Que tierno, me alegro por ustedes de verdad - Le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa sincera luego de leer la nota – Me alegro también que te encuentres mejor de tus pesadillas

-si, Juvia ya casi no sueña cosas feas – Le dijo alegre

-Bueno, me voy que ya es tarde y deje a Natsu solo en casa y no quiero que me destroce nada – Dijo entre risas para luego despedirse de ella y partir a su casa

Finalmente el mes restante pasó volando. Era de noche y Juvia estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación leyendo un libro de embarazadas mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre de ya 5 meses de embarazo

-Cómo has crecido panza de Juvia – Le dijo a su vientre – Aunque tu papá verdadero es un rufián, tu papá siempre va a ser Gray – Le dijo a su bebé – Gray es la persona maaaas maravillosa que existe, él saco de la oscuridad a mamá

Por otro lado, en una de las calles desoladas de Magnolia un muchacho de cabellos azulados caminaba a toda prisa para llegar a su casa mientras maldecía que ésta esté tan lejos de la entrada

Juvia que aún leía el libro habló – El libro dice que a toda hora hay que hablarte bebé – Dijo acariciando nuevamente su vientre – Cuando vuelva papá él va a contarte todas sus aventuras

Gray que ya había llegado a su casa se sorprendió de escuchar ruidos provenientes de la habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Al llegar allí se paró en el marco de la puerta mientras la chica decía esto último. Si Gray tenía dudas con respecto a su amaba o no a la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos, al escucharla toda duda se esfumó. De verdad que la amaba, era tan buena, cariñosa y hermosa que se quedó embobado viéndola.

-Acá vino papá para contarte todas sus aventuras – Dijo en un susurro parado aún en la puerta de la habitación

-G..Gray – Dijo la chica sin creer que él esté ahí

-Volví – Le dijo en un susurro mientras la veía pararse de la cama

-Estas de vuelta – Solo logró articular para después correr a abrasarlo

Gray que ya había capturado a la chica en sus brazos pudo sentir que el bastante crecido vientre de la chica les impedía estar aún más cerca por lo que sonrió inconscientemente.

-Está muy grande ya – Le dijo en un susurro acariciando el vientre de Juvia

-Hai – Respondió ella – Él ha estado creciendo mucho últimamente

-Me alegra haber vuelto para verlo crecer aún mas – Dijo Gray – Espera un momento – Se detuvo – Él?

-Si, es niño, Juvia se hizo los estudios y el bebé va a ser un niño

-Que buen noticia! – Gritó Gray – Un lindo niño

-Juvia te extrañó – Soltó de golpe – Mucho

-Yo también los extrañe, muchísimo – Dijo Gray capturando los labios de Juvia en un dulce beso que se había hecho esperar dos meses

Siguieron besándose hasta que el sueño abatió a Gray por lo que siguieron dándose pequeños besitos en la cama hasta que finalmente se durmieron

El otro día ya estaban todos en el gremio cuando ambos llegaron. Pronto la batalla comenzó entre Gray y Natsu que acababa de llegar junto a Lucy que fue de inmediato a hablar con Gray

-Gray, ven un momento – Lo llamó por lo bajo para que sólo él escuche – Tengo que hablarte de algo

-Que sucede? – Le preguntó cuando estuvieron solos

-Es sobre Juvia – Le dijo – Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? No quiero que la hagas sufrir, encargarse de un bebé no debe ser fácil

-Debo confesarte que hay momentos en los que me aterra y más de una vez me planteé la posibilidad de haber tomado la decisión correcta – Comenzó Gray – Pero, es que cuando escuché que estaba embarazada, y noté la forma tan ruda como le hablaba el maestro sentí mucha lástima, es que.. – Pero eso fue todo lo que logró oírse porque una lastimada Juvia corrió lo más rápido que su vientre y sus piernas le permitían mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY.. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEEEE!**

**BYE BYE Flor Loveanime**


	4. Chapter 4

**NO TENGO MUCHO PARA DECIR, SOLO QUE ESPERO REVIEWSSSS! Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, SIN MAS QUE DECIR, LOS DEJOOO**

**LES DEJO EL LINK DEL FIC ORIGINAL DE SUSUNA, PASENSE QUE LES VA A COPAAR! **

** www .fan /s/61 56777/1 /El-Sentimi en to-Cor recto (CLAAAAARO QUE VA SIN ESPACIOS)**

**AHORA SI. SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO**

**FIJENSE QUE ESTOY ENCENDIDISIMAAAA! CUATRO CAPITULOS EN UN DIAAAAA! JAJAJAJAJA**

**El sentimiento Correcto**

_Capítulo 4_

_By Flor Loveanime_

Más tarde ese mismo día Gray notó como cierta chica no estaba en el gremio por lo que se preocupó. Corrió hasta llegar a su hogar con la esperanza de encontrarla allí ya que en el gremio confirmó que no estaba.

-Juvia, estas en casa? – Preguntó entrando y se asustó al escuchar llantos en su cuarto – Que sucede? Otra pesadilla? Estas bien? Te sentís mal? – Preguntó arrebatadamente el moreno al ver como la chica lloraba

-Juvia esta bien

-No dime que… - Pero la chica no lo miró y eso lo extrañó – Que es esto? – Le preguntó viendo la valija que estaba ya armada a un lado de la cama

Juvia no respondió solo se levantó de la cama y atinó a salir del cuarto cuando Gray la detuvo

-Que sucede? – Le preguntó desesperándose – Mírame Juvia, que sucede?

-Juvia dijo que… - Pero el chico no la dejo terminar de hablar

-No me mientas, algo te sucede, esto le va a hacer mal al beb… - Pero ahora fue Gray quien no pudo terminar de hablar porque la chica lo detuvo

-Juvia sabe que es un estorbo para Gray y que Gray esta con Juvia por lástima – Dijo rompiendo a llorar mientras lo miraba a los ojos queriendo mostrarle todo el dolor que sentía – Así que Juvia se va a ir lejos con su hijo y no lo va a molestar más – Gray estaba en shock por lo que la chica le decía, Quería irse? Por qué? – Gray-sama no tiene que seguir fingiendo que quiere a Juvia y al bebé de Juvia porque Juvia sabe que es ment…

-Basta! – Le gritó haciéndola detenerse en seco – Deja de decir esas estupideces – siguió – Escuchaste mi conversación con Lucy no es así?

-Es que.. – Pero Gray la cortó nuevamente agarrando con ambas manos la cara de la chica dejándole ver el dolor que mostraban los ojos de Gray

-Maldición, te dije que te quiero una y mil veces, estamos viviendo juntos, te dije que quiero a NUESTRO HIJO muchas veces también – Le reprochó – Deja de llorar maldita sea! – Se enfureció al ver como la chica lo estaba despreciando sin saber lo que él sentía – Si te hubieses quedado a escuchar toda la conversación con Lucy no estaríamos así

_Flash Back_

_-Que sucede? – Le preguntó cuando estuvieron solos _

_-Es sobre Juvia – Le dijo – Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? No quiero que la hagas sufrir, encargarse de un bebé no debe ser fácil_

_-Debo confesarte que hay momentos en los que me aterra y más de una vez me planteé la posibilidad de haber tomado la decisión correcta – Comenzó Gray – Pero, es que cuando escuché que estaba embarazada, y noté la forma tan ruda como le hablaba el maestro sentí mucha lástima, es que Dios, era Juvia y estaba embarazada, no podía dejar que la trate así, vos sabes muy bien lo que siento por ella_

_-Gray, decime la verdad, que sentís por Juvia?_

_-La amo – Soltó sin siquiera pensarlo – Para mi ese hijo que lleva dentro es de los dos, no me importa si no lleva mi sangre, voy a criarlo, cuidarlo y darle todo el amor que requiera porque es MI HIJO y de Juvia_

_-Entonces no estas arrepentido – Le dijo Lucy_

_-No, cada vez que llego a casa y la encuentro cocinando o leyendo o simplemente acariciando su vientre, mi corazón siente una calidez tan hermosa que si dudaba amarla, dejo de hacerlo – Confesó el mago de hielo con las mejillas notoriamente rojas_

_-Es bueno que lo admitas entonces – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Pero ten muy claro que si le haces daño te mato _

_-Tranquila que antes de dañarla me mato yo – Le confesó – Eso no lo dudes_

_-Bueno, mis averiguaciones están completas – Dijo riéndose la rubia mientras que el chico se sonrojaba – ahora te dejo ir tranquilo con tu querida mujer y tu bebito_

_-Gracias Lucy, yo se que después de lo que pasó – Dijo con un deje de tristeza – No se que habría sido de ella sin ti_

_-Y sin ti – Le acotó_

_-Claro, bueno me voy Lucy – Se despidió_

_FIN FLASK BACK_

Los oídos de Juvia no daban crédito a lo que oían. Gray había dicho que la amaba mientras que ella lo había despreciado de esa forma. Sus ojos se reunieron con los de Gray que estaba levemente sonrojado

-Perdón – Pidió ella – Perdón – Comenzó a llorar mientras el chico la abrasaba

-Te amo, a ti y a NUESTRO HIJO – Aclaró juntando sus manos sobre las mejillas de la chica para luego juntar sus labios en un casto beso

-Juvia también lo ama Gray – Dijo ella volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso que comenzó a convertirse en uno cargado de deseo y amor

-Espe..ra Juvia – Le dijo el chico – No voy a poder controlarme si me besas así

-Juvia no quiere que Gray se controle – Le dijo en un susurro volviendo a unir sus labios

-Te amo – Pronunció él y luego se inundó en la boca de Juvia

Sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla frenética en la que ninguno de os dos iba a ceder. Juvia pasó sus manos por el cuello de Gray y le bajó su chaqueta para después levantar su remera para dejarlo sin ella. Gray no se quedó quieto y en un momento ya había despojado a Juvia de su parte superior dejándola sólo en ropa interior ya que llevaba un vestido

-Está muy grande enserio – Le dijo Gray viendo el vientre de Juvia mientras lo acariciaba

Sin embargo Juvia no lo dejo seguir porque capturó sus labios nuevamente. Torpemente fueron caminando hacia la cama y en un suave movimiento se recostaron en ella, Gray sobre Juvia mientras el chico sostenía su cuerpo para no aplastarla.

Gray comenzó a dejar una fila interminable de besos en el cuello de Juvia para comenzar a besarle los senos luego de haberle quitado el sostén

-Sos tan perfecta – Le sonfesó

-Te amo – Le contestó Juvia hablando en primera persona

Al poco tiempo las caricias que se proporcionaban los obligaron a quedar desnudos. Cuando Juvia menos lo pensó Gray acercó una de sus manos a la intimidad de la chica y comenzó a acariciar con su dedo su centro haciéndola soltar un gemido.

Cuando ese roce no era suficiente comenzó a lamer uno de los senos de Juvia mientras que con su mano tomaba su miembro y lo acercaba a la cavidad de la mujer para comenzar a frotarlo en su entrada.

De pronto Gray notó como Juvia se tensó pero sin embargo no se detuvo. Siguió frotando su miembro erecto en la entrada de la chica mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Tranquila – Le dijo clavando sus ojos en los azules de ella – Soy yo Gray y nunca te haría daño – Le dijo depositando un beso en sus labios

-Juvia lo ama Gray – Le dijo

Gray volvió a besarla y pudo notar como la intimidad de Juvia estaba tan mojada que lubricaba a la perfección su miembro. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y pudo ver esa pequeña chispa de miedo en ellos. La besó y mientras lo hacía se colocaba en posición y dirigía su sexo a la entrada de Juvia. Lentamente comenzó a penetrarla mientras aún la besaba. Besaba sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, sus mejillas.

Gray estaba disfrutando demasiado el sentir como su miembro estaba tan bien lubricado por la cavidad de Juvia. La oyó gemir una y dos y tres veces más mientras se introducía aún más profundo en ella.

-Aahhh – Gimió más alto Juvia al sentir como Gray estaba completamente dentro de ella

-Te amo.. te amo – Le repitió Gray una y otra vez mientras se quedaba quieto dentro de ella para luego comenzar a moverse

Los movimientos de sus caderas comenzaron tranquilos para convertirse luego en salvajes y apasionados. Sus labios se unieron una vez más mientras que Gray continuaba con las embestidas cada vez más rápidas.

-Juvia Juvia – Gimió su nombre Gray sintiendo como un gran calor se agrupaba en su bajo vientre

-Ahh aaaahh ah - Gemía Juvia al sentir un calor muy similar al que estaba sintiendo Gray

No pasó mucho tiempo más, Gray dio unas estocadas más, igual o más firmes que las primeras y se derramó dentro de ella mientras de Juvia gritaba al sentir como el orgasmo nublaba sus sentidos.

-Gracias – Le susurró Juvia cuando ya estaba recostada siendo abrasada por Gray que estaba a su lado – Gracias por mostrarle a Juvia lo que es hacer el amor

-Gracias por aparecer en mi vida – Le dijo con una sonrisa besando sus labios

-Juvia presiente que ya no va a pensar mas en el mal que le hizo el cliente – Dijo con una sonrisa – Juvia ahora va a soñar todas las noches con la hermosa sensación de Gray haciéndole el amor

Un beso más y ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

Al otro día el primero en despertar fue Gray que se talló los ojos mientras se desperezaba para luego volver a acurrucarse al cuerpo que dormía plácidamente mostrándole su espalda desnuda

-Mm..Gray – Susurró abriendo lentamente los ojos para luego darse la vuelta y encontrándose con el chico con el que había soñado la noche entera

-Buen día – Le dijo dándole un beso en la nariz

-Buen día – Le contestó con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro – Como durmió Gray?

-Muy bien y tu?

-Muy bien – Le dijo con una sonrisa como las que hacía mucho no regalaba

-Como te sientes? – Le preguntó un tanto preocupado porque tenía miedo de haberse comportado muy rudo con ella la noche anterior

-Juvia se siente muy bien – Le respondió con una sonrisa

-Me alegra oírlo – Dijo el muchacho y de pronto se escuchó el gruñido de hambre de Juvia por lo que ambos rieron mientras Gray se levantaba de la cama para, luego de ponerse los bóxer, ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno

-Juvia atiende – Le dijo caminando con una bata hacia la puerta luego de haber escuchado el sonoro timbre – Lucy-san, Natsu-san – Los mencionó sonrojándose al ver lo que llevaba puesto para recibir a sus amigos

-Los despertamos? Lo siento – Le dijo Lucy luego de que Juvia los dejara pasar

-No importa, íbamos a desayunar – Dijo Gray saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de cosas – Ustedes quieren algo? Vos nada Natsu – Le dijo al ver que el chico le iba a pedir algo

-Pero Gray! – Le gritó tratando de comenzar una pelea

-Gray – Lo llamó Juvia – Juvia se siente mal

Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Lucy al ver el golpe que había recibido Gray cuando se quedó quieto luego de escuchar lo que Juvia le decía

-Estas bien? Que sucede? – Le preguntó asustado acercándose a ella notoriamente preocupado dejando a Natsu solo

-Nada, es que el bebé no quería que Gray se peleara y estaba pateando a Juvia – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre

-Enserio? – Le preguntó con los ojos encendidos de alegría – Todavía se siente?

-Claro que si, siéntelo – Le dijo acercando la mano de Gray a su gran panza

-Es cierto, acaba de patear – Le dijo entre sorprendido y felíz

-Puedo, puedo? – Preguntó emocionado Natsu

-Claro Natsu-san – Le respondió Juvia mientras le afirmaba con la cabeza

El pelirosa y la rubia se acercaron a ella y cada uno puso una mano sobre el vientre de la chica y pronto pudieron sentir como el pequeño pateaba incansablemente

-No te duele? – Le preguntó confundido Natsu

-Claro que no – Le dijo Juvia – A Juvia le gusta que su bebé patee porque quiere decir que está feliz

-Feliz? Con el padre que le tocó no creo que deba estarlo – Le dijo sacándole la lengua a Gray

-Natsuu! Que estas diciéndole a mi hijo? – Le preguntó Gray con cara tétrica

-Na..nada, vamos, dejen de pelear – Se interpuso Lucy – A Juvia le va a hacer mal verlos pelear

-Cierto, gomen gomen – Le dijo Gray a Juvia acercándose a ella para luego besarle la nariz

-No se pongan melosos – Dijo Natsu tapándose los ojos y haciendo notorios signos de asco con la cara

-Si ellos no pueden nosotros tampoco – Lo amenazó Lucy

-Ehh.. de..demo.. Lucee – Le dijo – De acuerdo – Dijo aludido al ver la cara de demonio de su Lucy

-Bueno chicos, los dejamos que nosotros tenemos que pasar por el gremio, solo veníamos a ver como estaban

-Gracias por venir Lucy – Le dijo Juvia con una sonrisa

-No hay porque

-Por cierto, Lucy-san, Gracias por defender a Juvia ante Gray – Le dijo un poco sonrojada la Loxar mientras recordaba vagamente los sucesos de la noche anterior

-No hay de que – Le contestó con una sonrisa – Eso es lo que hacen las amigas

La pareja se fue dejando a los futuros padres solos para que conversen mientras desayunaban

-Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó Gray al ver la cara rara que ponía Juvia

-Si, Juvia se siente bien, es solo un mareo y un gusto feo – Le dijo con un media sonrisa – A Juvia le están cambiando un poco los gustos con el embarazo

-Mientras no cambie tu gusto por mi – Le contestó el chico con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un corto pero romántico beso en los labios

Pasaron la tarde disfrutando de la compañía del otro luego de avisar al gremio que no iban a ir. Estuvieron sentados en el sillón viendo televisión mientras se abrasaban y hablaban de nombres para el bebé.

-Gray – Lo llamó cuando el chico ya estaba quedando dormido en el sillón

-Hmm?

-Gray quería que sea niño o niña?

-Eh? – La miró y ella tenía los ojos tan fijos puestos en él que de momento quedó embobado viéndola con los labios levemente entreabiertos debido a su reciente pregunta

-Juvia le preguntó que quería que sea – Le dijo suavemente

-Ah, no se, me da lo mismo en realidad – Dijo pero luego aclaró – Aunque me gusta la idea de que sea un niño para jugar mucho más con él, las niñas son muy delicadas

-Pero igual un bebé es muy delicado – Dijo ella con un media sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos – Hay que tener mucho cuidado de no dañarlo

-Si, pero cuando sea más grande – Le dijo entre risas Gray

-Aah claro, ahora Juvia entiende

-Pero si fuese una niña no me disgustaría para nada – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Pero bueno, ya sabemos que es un varón

-A Juvia le gustaría que sea parecido a Gray – Dijo en un susurro mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Gray y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Sshh tranquila – Le dijo acariciando la cabeza de la maga de agua – Vas a ver que va a ser igual que vos y cuando tengamos otros hijos van a ser muy parecidos a ambos

-Gracias por estar con Juvia y no dejarla sola Gray – Le dijo la chica separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos – Gracias

-No me agradezcas tonta – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Yo te amo – Dijo totalmente sonrojado

Se miraron a los ojos y solo tardaron dos segundos sus labios en unirse en un tranquilo pero deseado beso que comenzó siendo suave para convertirse en uno lleno de desesperación por sentir el cuerpo del otro.

Las manos del mago de hielo volaban por sobre la bata que llevaba Juvia que se agarraba fuertemente de los brazos del mago de hielo mientras él le recorría el cuerpo.

Juvia sentía como se estaba excitando al sentir el cuerpo de Gray tan cerca suyo. Gray la ayudó y pronto ya la chica estaba sin la molesta bata dejándola sólo con la ropa interior. Gray pudo ver el vientre enorme de Juvia y eso lo enterneció. Pensó que era mejor parar para no agotarla ya que lo habían hecho la noche anterior, pero Juvia no tenía los mismos planes

-Juvia, mejor vamos a dormir – Le propuso un tanto agitado

-De..demo – Se quejó Juvia – Juvia no quiere dormir ahora

-Ju..Juvia? – La vio extrañado mientras ella se sonrojaba furiosamente

-De verdad quieres hacerlo otra vez? – Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos

-Si Juvia quiere – Contestó ella – Además Juvia nota el bulto en el pantalón de Gray – Dijo la chica mientras veía como justo esa parte del chico estaba pegada a su muslo por lo que lo sentía caliente y palpitante a su lado

-Lo..lo siento, estaba.. estaba rozándote – Susurró Gray totalmente sonrojado desviando levemente el rostro para evitar su mirada

-Gray no debe disculparse – Le dijo en un susurro plantando un beso en los labios a Gray – Juvia quiere repetir lo de la noche

-De verdad? – Le preguntó – Pero estas segura? Digo.. no quiero presionarte

-Juvia quiere hacerlo porque lo ama Gray – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa

Gray volvió al ataque de besos. Sus manos también volvieron a dibujar las curvas de Juvia, sobre todo la mas grande de todas, su vientre. Se levantaron del sillón y aún besándose abrasados caminaron hacia la habitación. Una vez allí Gray dejó suavemente a Juvia sobre la gran cama para luego recostarse sobre ella dejando el espacio justo entre ellos para no apretar el vientre de la peliazul.

Una de las manos de Gray bajó hasta la intimidad de la chica notándola bastante húmeda. Comenzó a acariciar el centro de Juvia mientras la escuchaba gemir por lo bajo. Su otra mano lo sostenía sobre ella por lo que dirigió su boca a uno de los senos de la chica para, luego de quitarle el sostén, pasar su lengua por ellos. Lamió y succionó uno de los pezones de la chica y luego dio el mismo tratamiento al otro seno.

Juvia que miraba las acciones de Gray jadeando estaba extasiada al ver como el chico lamía sus senos mientras tenía sus ojos clavados en ella.

De pronto Gray volvió a apoyarse en sus dos manos y dejó de tocarla, cosa que extrañó a Juvia que lo miraba con ojos expectantes. De golpe una ola de calor golpeó la parte inferior de Juvia, así como sintió un aliento caliente sobre ella.

Llevó su mirada a su intimidad y allí solo se veían los mechones de cabello de Gray que estaba lamiendo con ansias su interior. La lengua de Gray se pasó por toda la intimidad de la chica que sentía como la lengua de Gray entraba y salía de ella.

-G..Gra..Gray – Gimió sintiendo como el chico jugaba con sus dedos entrando y saliendo de la intimidad de Juvia

-Mmm.. delicioso – Dijo Gray pasándose provocativamente la lengua por los labios una vez que se incorporó y miró a Juvia que estaba terriblemente excitada.

Gray no alcanzó a reaccionar que cuando menos se lo pensó Juvia posó su mano sobre la potente erección que había debajo de los bóxer de Gray

-Ju..Juvia – La llamó sintiendo la mano de la chica acariciar su miembro

La mano de Juvia se pasó de un lado a otro cubriendo todo el miembro de Gray haciendo que éste gima de placer al sentir como la chica lo acariciaba.

-No.. No aguanto – Le dijo Gray en un gemido ahogado mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de Juvia y lentamente la penetraba

-Gr..Gray – Gimió Juvia al sentir a Gray totalmente dentro de ella

El vaivén de las caderas de Gray se aceleraba por momentos. El ritmo se volvía frenético mientras ambos gemían. Decían el nombre del otro entre gemidos mientras suspiraban. Gray sintió como no aguantaba más y dando unas cuantas estocadas más hasta el fondo se vino dentro de Juvia, al momento que ésta llegaba al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Cuando los dos ya estaban recostados en la cama solo cubiertos por una sábana y abrasados, el primero en hablar fue Gray.

-Juvia – La llamó – Te amo

-Juvia también lo ama Gray – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba el beso que él le regalaba

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL 4TO CAPITULO.. VOY BIEN EEH, UDS QUE DICEN? YO CREO QUE PARA HABERLA PUBLICADO HOY Y YA TENER 4 CAPITULOS ESTA BARBARO.. NO PUEDEN QUEJARSE! JJAJAJAJA**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMENTEEEEEEEEN! TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO! **

**SAYONARA**

**Flor Loveanime**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA A TODOOS! LAMENTO LA ESPERA PERO AQUÍ VAMOS CON OTRO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIAAA**

**LES DEJO EL LINK DEL FIC ORIGINAL DE SUSUNA, PASENSE QUE LES VA A COPAAR! **

** www .fan /s/61 56777/1 /El-Sentimi en to-Cor recto (CLAAAAARO QUE VA SIN ESPACIOS)**

**PASEEN Y DISFRUTENN! **

**El Sentimiento Correcto**

_Capitulo 05_

_By Flor Loveanime_

Los rayos del sol golpearon el rostro de Gray que se desperezaba en la gran cama en la que dormía que en ese momento se encontraba totalmente vacía de no estar ocupada por su cuerpo.

-Juvia? – Llamó a su pareja al no encontrarla a su lado – Estas en la cocina? – Preguntó al no obtener respuesta de parte de la peliazul

Gray ubicó sus bóxer en la habitación y luego de ponérselos caminó rumbo al comedor de su departamento pero aún así no encontró a la chica.

El medio día llegó y Gray se extrañó de no ver llegar a su querida Juvia a la casa y un profundo miedo lo inundó. Tenía miedo de que la chica haya ido al centro a comprar y algo le haya sucedido. Ante este mal pensamiento entró al baño se duchó y ya cambiado salió rumbo al gremio.

-Hielito – Lo llamó Natsu al verlo entrar – Como vos no atendes a tu mujer, ella me quita a la mía – Le dijo de mala gana

-Que te sucede flmita? Donde esta Juvia? – Le preguntó un tanto curioso

-No lo se, esta mañana Lucy me dijo que no la espere en todo el día que se iba con Juvia

-Se iba con Juvia? – Preguntó sin entender el Fullbuster – Eso quiere decir que al menos Juvia esta acompañada – Suspiró – Pensé que le podía haber pasado algo

-Pero que, no te aviso? – Le preguntó el Dragneel – Pobre princesa de hielo, ni su mujer le avisa cuando se va, ya la debes tener cansada

-En un buen sentido – Le respondió Gray mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo al recordar la noche anterior

-Gray Hentai – Le gritó Natsu mientras que a Gray se le encendía aún más el rostro

La tarde llegó y luego la noche y aún no había noticias de ambas mujeres. Ambos jóvenes, pareja de las dos chicas comenzaban a preocuparse.

-Hielito, es raro que sea tan tarde y ellas no aparezcan – Le dijo el Dragon Slayer

-Si flamita, es raro, esto me preocupa

Sin embargo, las dos mujeres producto del nerviosismo y preocupación de Natsu y Gray, pronto llegaron al gremio, sonrientes mientras conversaban y reían. Pronto ambos hombres se acercaron a ellas con un notorio enojo pintado en el rostro. Se pararon delante de ellas con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido mientras que el resto del gremio reía ante la función dramática que estaban a punto de presenciar.

-Gray – Lo llamó Juvia bastante sorprendida por la cara que tenía su mago favorito

-Que son estas horas de llegar? Me tenías preocupado, te fuiste sin decirme nada – Le dijo/gritó Gray a la chica que lo mirada con un poco de culpa reflejada en el rostro

-Juvia lo lamenta Gray – Se disculpó – Pero Juvia dejó una notita en la mesa del living

-Notita? – Preguntó Gray – No encontré nada

-Juvia le dejó una nota que decía que pasaría el día con Lucy de compras – Le dijo con una media sonrisa

-Lo.. lo siento Juvia, no la vi, perdón es que me preocupé – Le dijo Gray acercándose a ella para tomarla en brazos y darle un buen beso mientras la abrasaba – estaba preocupado, pensé que te había pasado algo

-Juvia lo lamenta Gray, Juvia debió haber despertado a Gray pero Gray se veía tan lindo dormido que a Juvia le dio pena – Le dijo mientras el chico aún la tenía abrasada y le acariciaba el rostro

-Chicos, están en presencia de público, esas escenitas déjenlas para la privacidad de su hogar – Les gritó Gajeell

-Gajeel, dejalos – Le casi gritó Levy

-Lo..lo sentimos – Dijeron ambos al unísono mientras se alejaban hacia una de las mesas vacías aún abrasados

Al poco rato finalmente la pareja se volvió a su hogar

-Juvia lo lamenta Gray – Le dijo la chica – Aquí esta la nota

-Que tonto, como no la vi? – Se reprochaba el pelinegro – Estuve todo el día preocupado por nada

-Juvia esta feliz de que Gray se preocupe por Juvia – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrasaba

-Yo estoy feliz de que estén conmigo – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el vientre – Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar

-Sucede algo Gray? – Le preguntó un tanto asustada

-Nada malo – LE dijo con una sonrisa – Es que como el bebé no va a demorar en nacer y no quisiera que cuando el esté con nosotros, nosotros aún no…

-Juvia no entiende Gray – Le dijo moviendo un poco el rostro dándole a entender que no sabía a lo que se refería

-Lo que quiero decir es.. quiero que nos casemos Juvia – Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ca..casarnos? – Preguntó dudosa – Gray quiere casarse con Juvia?

-Si Juvia, después de todo es solo papelerío, nosotros ya somos un matrimonio en todo el sentido de la palabra – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la abrasaba muy dulcemente – Quieres?

-S..si.. si! Juvia quiere! – Le gritó mientras lo abrasaba efusivamente

-De acuerdo, pero hagámoslo pronto, algo íntimo, si? – Le dijo con una media sonrisa

Al día siguiente los integrantes del gremio ya habían comenzado con los preparativos de la pequeña fiesta que harían para el casamiento de la reciente pareja

-Juvia donde esta? - Preguntó Gray al llegar a la mesa donde estaban Gajeel y Levy

-Creo que salió a hacer unas compras – Contestó Levy a lo que Gajeel acotó

-Que sucede? Se te escapa cinco minutos y ya estas desesperado por encontrarla?

-Ja ja ja que gracioso – Dijo en tono irónico – Juvia esta embarazada, podría pasarle cualquier cosa

En el centro de Magnolia una muchacha peliazul caminaba tarareando una canción llevando unas bolsas mientras que miraba algunos puestos

-Oh mi amada Juvia – Escuchó la chica como una voz familiar la llamaba por lo que volteó a ver de quien se trataba

-Lyon-sama – Lo llamó al verlo parado al frente de ella – Que lo trae por aquí?

-Mi amada Juvia – Dijo – He venido a verte! Mira pero si has engordado un poco

-Ly…Lyon-sama – Le reprochó ella – Juvia no esta gorda, es que Juvia… - Pero Lyon no la dejó terminar de hablar

-Tranquila amada mia, no me importa que estes un poco gordita (menos idea biológica tenía Lyon jajajaja) – Le dijo con corazones en los ojos – Ven déjame ayudarte con esas bolsas pesadas

-Gracias Lyon-sama pero no es…

-Claro que si, déjame ayudarte – La cortó mientras caminaba delante de ella

Juvia le dio las indicaciones y pronto estuvieron en el departamento que ahora Juvia compartía con Gray

-Gracias por acompañar a Juvia Lyon-sama – Le agradeció la chica mientras que se quitaba la gran campera que tenía puesta y la colgaba en una de las sillas

-No hay porqué mi amada Juvia – Le dijo Lyon pero pronto se detuvo en el vientre de Juvia que no parecía ser de gordura sino de otra cosa el porqué tenía ese tamaño

-Sucede algo Lyon-sama? – Le preguntó la chica viendo como el muchacho se quedaba viendo su vientre

-Eeh.. nono, no sucede nada Juvia, por cierto – Comenzó a hablar Lyon – Tu vientre esta… - Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo detenerse

-Juvia ya estas en casa? – Se escuchó una voz varonil desde la entrada

-Si, ya estoy en casa Gray – Le contestó la chica viendo como su amado aparecía ante su vista y le regalaba una sonrisa

-Me preocupé cuando Gajeel me dijo que habías salido sola – Le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella y le depositaba un casto beso en los labios sin percatarse de la visita

-Tenía que hacer unas compras – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa – De todos modos me crucé con Lyon-sama y él me acompañó

-Lyon? – Dijo Gray para luego girarse a ver al albino que estaba duro como una estaca parado en la esquina de la casa mirándolos

-Gray? – Se preguntó – Que sucede aquí?

-Lyon, que sorpresa verte – Le comentó Gray – Gracias por acompañar a Juvia

-Un momento – Dijo – Juvia y Gray? Estan viviendo juntos?

-Si, mañana vamos a casarnos – Le dijo Juvia con una sonrisa

-Ca..casarse? cuando sucedió todo esto? – Les preguntó un toque furioso y resentido

-Bueno, es claro que tenemos que casarlos, no podemos dejar que nuestro hijo venga al mundo sin que nosotros pasemos por los papeles antes – Dijo Gray con una media sorisa acariciando el vientre de Juvia

-Hi…hijo? – Lyon miró el vientre de Juvia y notó como la remera se pegaba a su curvatura y un poco de la remera se levantaba haciendo notar muy bien lo grande que ya estaba

-Juvia intentó decirle que Juvia no estaba gorda, que estaba embarazada pero Lyon-sama no dejó a Juvia terminar de hablar – Aclaró Juvia mirando a Gray

-Ustedes van a ser padres? – Les preguntó Lyon temiendo la respuesta

-Si – Le contestó con una sonrisa Gray – Vamos a ser padres de un hermoso bebé

-Mi amada Juvia.. un hijo con Gray.. un bebé… ellos… - Lyon no daba crédito a los que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, se suponía que la pareja que estaba frente a él no había llegado a tal extremo de estar esperando un bebé

-Te sientes bien Lyon? – Le preguntó Gray con una notoria cara de preocupación – Te veo pálido

-S..Si, estoy bien – Dijo Lyon – Yo sabía que tarde o temprano ustedes iban a terminar así aunque no imagine que iba a ser mas temprano que tarde

-No.. no queríamos que te enteres así, en realidad esperábamos que no te enteraras para que no sufras – Le dijo Gray con el rostro agachado, él sabía muy bien que Lyon sentía cosas muy fuertes por Juvia y ahora todo se había desmoronado para él

-Estoy bien, enserio – Les dijo con una sonrisa fingida – Me alegro por ustedes – Ahora les mostró una sonrisa verdadera – Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta que Juvia es una mujer maravillosa y que vayan a formar una familia juntos

-Gracias Lyon – Le dijo Gray mientras se acercaba lentamente a él

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para posar su mano en el hombro de Lyon, Gray lo abrasó

-Lamento haberte hecho sufrir así – Le dijo Gray – Nunca quise admitir lo que sentía por Juvia en parte para no dañarte

-Lo se, felicidades Gray por tu nueva familia – Le dijo con una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro – Creo que mejor me voy, tengo que encontrarme con Sherry

-De acuerdo, nos vemos – Mencionó Gray mientras el albino salía de la casa

-Gray, Juvia lo lamenta – Le dijo la peliazul al moreno – Juvia tendría que haberle dicho a Lyon que no la acompañe

-Shh tranquila no importa – Le dijo Gray con una sonrisa mientras la abrasaba – Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar

-Si, pero tal vez se enteró muy de golpe – Susurró Juvia

-Ya está, no importa – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en los labios – Mejor vamos a dormir que mañana nos espera un gran día

Ambos jóvenes se fueron a dormir, sin embargo a Gray le costó conciliar el sueño. Muy temprano en la mañana finalmente sus ojos se cerraron, dejándole unas pocas tres horas para dormir

El reloj marcaba las 10 am. Juvia sintió una punzada de dolor en su vientre que la hizo levantarse de forma brusca de la cama, despertando de paso a Gray.

-Que sucede Juvia? – Le preguntó de mala gana por las simples dos horas que había podido dormir, pero al no escuchar contestación de la chica se preocupó por lo que se sentó en la cama volteando para verla.

La encontró sentada en la cama con los ojos perdidos en el frente mientras se tocaba la parte baja del vientre y unas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. El horror invadió a Gray

-Juvia.. Juvia que sucede? Juvia! – La llamó hasta que ella finalmente reaccionó y giró su rostro para ver el de Gray notoriamente preocupado

-Gray, que sucede? – Le preguntó – Juvia sintió un dolor abajo y las imágenes volvieron a la mente de Juvia

-Imágenes? – Pronto Gray entendió a lo que se refería por lo que la abrasó – Shh shh tranquila, esta todo bien

-Pero Juvia sintió un dolor – Dijo viendo su parte baja pero no notó nada extraño

-Ha sido por la sensación de haber recordado aquel suceso – Le dijo Gray mientras volvía a acostarse aún abrasandola – Tranquila que todo esta bien

-Arigatou Gray – Susurró Juvia mientras volvía a quedar dormida

El medio día arribó junto al sol arrollador que se colaba por entre las persianas de la habitación. Juvia despertó encontrando el peso de los brazos de Gray sobre su cintura. Se alejó de ellos y de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina donde preparó una especie de desayuno-almuerzo para ambos

-Juvia? – Despertó Gray y al no sentir la presencia de la mujer en la cama se levantó de ella y caminó hasta la cocina donde fue recibido por el aroma agradable que desprendía la comida que Juvia había preparado.

Sin embargo, no había rastros de la muchacha hasta que divisó una pequeña notita debajo de uno de los platos: "Gray, Juvia fue secuestrada por Lucy y las chicas para prepararla para la tarde, disfrute su desayuno. Amor, Juvia"

Una notoria sonrisa se posó en los labios de Gray al leer la nota. No dejó de pensar el resto del día en la especial tarde que iban a compartir

Como si fuera a propósito, las horas pasaban lento, lento y más lento. Parecía una eternidad desde que había visto a Juvia por última vez esa mañana y le parecía mentira que en menos de una hora estarían casados.

Gray entró al gremio seguido de Natsu y Gajeel que lo habían "escoltado" por todo el centro para comprarse la ropa "traje" que iba a ponerse ese día. Cuando lo vieron entrar los hombres se acercaron a él felicitándolo y diciendo cosas como "casarse es de hombres!"

Al poco rato ya estaba todo listo, el cura que iba a presenciar su boda ya había llegado al gremio y sólo faltaba la novia y sus madrinas. La puerta del gremio se abrió dejando ver a la susodicha que llevaba un vestido poco más debajo de la rodilla que ajustaba su vientre y caía libremente levantándose un poco al chocar con su abultado vientre.

Los ojos de Gray se abrieron como platos al ver la belleza con la que iba a contraer nupcias. Estaba enamorado y eso nadie podía negarlo, ni él siquiera. La vio caminar hacia él junto a Gajeel que hacía de padre sobreprotector que entrega a su querida hijita a un rufián. En su caso, él era el rufián.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos los presentes – Comenzó el cura cuando Juvia finalmente estaba parada junto a Gray con sus manos enlazadas

El padre recitó la misa con tranquilidad hasta que finalmente llegó el momento tan esperado

-Gray Fullbuster, acepta por esposa a juvia Loxar para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? – Preguntó

-Acepto – Contestó Gray viendo a Juvia a los ojos

-Juvia Loxar, acepta por esposo a Gray Fullbuster para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? – Preguntó ahora a ella

-Juvia Acepta – Dijo la muchacha mirando con una sonrisa a Gray

-Por el poder que me concede la iglesia, yo los declaro, marido y mujer – Concluyó el cura – Puede besar a la novia

Gray no esperó mucho más y al escuchar las últimas palabras del cura agarró suavemente el rostro de juvia entre sus manos y plantó sus labios sobre los de ella. Juvia de inmediato respondió al beso pasando sus manos por el cuello de Gray. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar así como las felicitaciones. Poco duró porque a los pocos minutos todos comenzaron a beber y bailar para celebrar el matrimonio de la joven pareja

**BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 5! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA PRONTO PRONTO PRONTOOOO VA A NACER EL BEBE! **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA! SALUDOS**

**Flor Loveanime**


	6. Chapter 6

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**DISFRUTENN Y NO OLVIDEN PASAR POR ELL FIC ORIGINAL!**

**El sentimiento Correcto**

_Capítulo 6_

_By Flor Loveanime_

La noche de la fiesta había sido muy movida, todos terminaron esparcidos en el gremio junto a muchos barriles de Cerveza y demás bebidas alcohólicas. La joven pareja recién unida en matrimonio estaba aún en el gremio. Juvia, quien no había tomado alcohol por su notorio estado, y Gray, que contrariamente a Juvia había bebido mucho junto a los demás.

-Gray, hay que volver a casa – Le dijo Juvia acercándose a su ahora marido

-Demo Juvia, HIP – Hipó Gray – La fiesssta.. essssta muy buena – Habló Gray con notorio tono de borracho

-Gajeel-kun, ayudas a Juvia a llevar a Gray a casa? – Pidió la muchacha mirando a su amigo que estaba completamente sobrio al igual que ella

-Claro, dejamelo a mí – Le dijo y se cargó al hombro a Gray mientras Juvia lo seguía

-Acá estamos – Dijo Juvia al llegar a la casa

Juvia entró seguida de Gajeel que depositó a Gray en el sillón y despidiéndose de Juvia se fue

-Juvia, déjalo dormir acá – Le dijo – Esta muy borracho por ahí tira un manotaso borracho y te golpea el vientre

-Hai Hai tranquilo Gajeel-kun – Le dijo – Además Juvia no tiene tanta fuerza desde que está embarazada como para llevar a Gray al cuarto

-De acuerdo nos vemos mañana – La saludó

Juvia le echó un último vistazo a Gray que dormía apaciblemente en el living, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue a dormir.

El reloj de la sala marcaban las 10am y unos ojos azules grisáceos se abrieron de a poco

-Que dolor de cabeza – Se quejó el muchacho – No vuelvo a tomar así nunca más

De pronto notó que estaba en el sillón del living de su casa tapado con una manta y por un momento pensó que su reciente esposa se había enojado con él por haber bebido tanto en su boda y así terminar durmiendo en el sillón

-No dormí con ella nuestra primera noche de casados – Se dijo con una mirada triste – Soy un tonto, no tendría que haber tomado tanto, ahora Juvia debe estar triste y por mi culpa

Sin más entró a la cocina se preparó un café bien cargado y luego fue hacia la habitación para dormir un rato con su esposa

Al entrar la vio acurrucada de su lado de la cama tapada hasta el cuello y aún así se podía notar su abultado vientre y eso le encantó. Se acercó a ella y unos pocos segundos la contempló.

-Estas tan hermosa – Le susurró sin animo de despertarla mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla

Lentamente la chica fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose con los grisáceos de su ahora marido.

-Gray – Lo llamó en un susurro – Te sientes bien?

-Si – Dijo él simplemente y la besó, un único roce de labios que los hipnotizó a ambos – Lo siento, no compartimos la cama y es nuestra primer noche de casados

-No importa – Le dijo Juvia con una sonrisa – Juvia está feliz porque ya compartío muchas veces la cama con Gray

-Y muchas veces más la vamos a compartir – Le dijo con un susurro seguido de un romántico beso en los labios para luego acostarse de su lado de la cama abrasando a Juvia

-Que descanses Gray – Le dijo Juvia mientras acomodaba su espalda mejor para encastrar perfecto en el pecho de Gray

-Que descanses Juvia – Le respondió besándole el hombro desnudo para luego dormirse abrasado a ella

El medio dia llegó y con él, la tarde. Precisamente las 15:47 marcaba el reloj de la pared del living de la casa de los recientes esposos mientras ambos aún descansaban en su habitación. La primera en despertar fue Juvia que se veía más cansada que lo normal

-Gray – Lo llamó pero el muchacho parecía reacio a querer despertar por lo que se puso su bata de seda sobre el top y el short que llevaba para dormir y fue a la cocina a preparar algo para comer

Se preparó un simple té y cuando estaba lista para volver a ir a la cama el timbre sonó. Se cerró la bata azul para no dejar ver nada y abrió la puerta.

-Dis..disculpe señorita – Le dijo el chico levemente sonrojado por ver a la mujer en bata – Me dijeron que aquí vivía Gray… Fullbuster? – Dijo leyendo el nombre escrito en un papel – Pero no se si..

-Si, vive aquí – Contestó Juvia con una sonrisa – Para que lo buscaba?

-Me mandó mi jefe en realidad, me gustaría hablar con él, es para pedirle que realice una misión para nosotros, con paga por supuesto

-Si me das un momento lo llamo que aún está acostado – Le dijo con una sonrisa dejándolo pasar

-Claro

Juvia se desapareció por la puerta de la habitación y a los pocos minutos apareció con Gray siguiéndola

-Hola soy Gray – Lo saludó – Decime que puedo hacer por ti

-Tal vez sería bueno que espere a mi jefe, va a preferir él contártelo todo – Les dijo – Me mandó para saber si era aquí y él enseguida viene

-De acuerdo, lo esperamos entonces – Le dijo Gray con una media sonrisa

-Quieres tomar algo? – Le preguntó amablemente Juvia

-Si no es mucha molestia un té – Le dijo el muchacho pero Gray se levantó y la hizo sentar en la silla a su lado

-Yo lo hago, vos no tenes que esforzarte tanto – Le pidió Gray

-Demo Gray – Intentó quejarse Juvia pero Gray no la dejó plantándole un beso en los labios

-Tu marido te dice que te quedes sentada – Le dijo – Ya no tarda en nacer y no quiero que hagas esfuerzos – Le dijo acariciándole el vientre

-De acuerdo Gray – Se rindió Juvia y luego se dirigió al muchacho – Disculpa, como es tu nombre?

-Oh lo siento, no me presente – Se disculpó – Mi nombre es Lewis

-Para Juvia es un gusto conocerlo Lewis – Le contestó Juvia volviendo a hablar en tercera persona

-Otra vez hablando en tercera persona Juvia? – Le preguntó Gray entrando al living con dos tazas de té

-Juvia lo siente Gray – Dijo levemente sonrojada

-Es muy gracioso verlos – Dijo Lewis – Y muy lindo también

-Arigatou Lewis – Le dijo Juvia en un susurro

No pasaron cinco minutos que el timbre sonó nuevamente. Esta vez Gray se levantó y cuando atendió la puerta se dejó ver a un hombre alto de cabello medio azulado que clavó sus ojos en Juvia al momento que ella se lo quedaba mirando

-Juvia? – Preguntó con una sonrisa entrando a la casa

-Bo..Bora-sama? – Preguntó Juvia sin creer a quien tenía enfrente

-Perdon, se conocen? – Preguntó un tanto celoso Gray mientras que Bora se acercaba a Juvia

-Que hermoso verte de nuevo Juvia, veo que la lluvia no te sigue, tan vez podamos volver a salir jun… - Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque vio el anillo en el dedo anular de Juvia al mismo tiempo que Gray abarraba la mano de Bora que tenía sujeta la de Juvia

-No vas a volver a salir con ella – Le dijo Gray amenazante – Juvia es mi mujer ahora

-Tu mujer? – Le preguntó – Ah están casados, pero mira que lindo, encontraste a alguien que te quiere a pesar de tu lluvia – Le dijo y el puño de Gray se estampó en el rostro de Bora

-No vuelvas a decir eso – Lo amenazó Gray ante la mirada de dolor que mostraba Juvia – Juvia es una mujer maravillosa y nos amamos

-Bueno tranquilo Fullbuster – Le dijo sin darle importancia al asunto – Ahora a lo que vine

-No creo querer escuchar que misión puede ser que tengas para mi – Le contestó Gray

-Gray – Lo llamó Juvia – Ju..Juvia no se siente bien – Le dijo y Gray tembló – Juvia se va a la habitación

-No queres que llame un médico o a Lucy o Wendy? – Le preguntó pero ella solo le dio una sonrisa y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada dejando ver su abultado vientre a los presentes para salir prácticamente huyendo de la cocina

-E…Esta embarazada? – Preguntó Bora con temor ya que no creía que podía hacerle daño con sus palabras

-Si, y si con esto le llega a pasar algo a ella o a nuestro hijo, te mato – Lo amenazó Gray para luego irse detrás de Juvia – Les voy a pedir que se retiren

-Juvia estas bien? – Le preguntó agachándose junto a ella que estaba recostada bajo las sábanas

-…-

-Juvia – La volvió a llamar intentando sacar las sábanas para verle el rostro sin lograrlo – Vamos Juvia habla conmigo, por favor

-Juvia lo siente Gray – Le dijo saliendo por fin de entre las sábanas con notorias lágrimas, se podía ver como el cielo comenzaba a poblarse de nubes y amenazaba con comenzar a llover

-Por qué estas llorando? – Le preguntó un tanto dolido de que las palabras de ese hombre hayan puesto así a Juvia

-Es que… es que – Hipó debido al llanto – Bora-sama es un ex novio de Juvia y… y la dejó a Juvia por la lluvia de Juvia – Dijo rompiendo a llorar haciéndole pensar a Gray que ella aun seguía queriendo a bora

-Así que era eso – Dijo Gray bastante triste

-Es que… Es que Juvia tiene miedo de que Gray no la quiera más como pasó con Bora-sama – Dijo volviendo a romper en llanto mientras afuera de la casa se podía ver claramente como había empezado a llover a chaparrones

-si es eso no tienes porque ponerte así – Le dijo Gray tomando el rostro de Juvia entre sus manos – Nunca voy a dejar de amarte, y a nuestro hijo tampoco

-De..De verdad dice eso Gray? – Le preguntó dejando de llorar

-Si, de verdad, te amo, los amo y nunca, nada, va a cambiar eso – Le dijo para luego estampar sus labios contra los de Juvia tornando un beso tranquilo en uno frenético y desesperado

-Juvia lo ama Gray – Dijo ella cuando sus labios se despegaron lentamente

-Yo también te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – Le repitió incontables veces mientras que entre cada "te amo" dejaba un beso más en sus labios

Salieron de la habitación mientras que se veía como volvía a salir el sol. Gray salió caminando de la habitación con Juvia abrasándolo por detrás con la sola separación del vientre de Juvia.

-Siento lo que dije Juvia – Habló Bora una vez estuvieron albos chicos en la cocina

-Creí haberles dicho que se larguen – Dijo Gray bastante furioso

-No, esta bien Gray – Le dijo Juvia con una sonrisa dedicada únicamente a Gray

-De verdad lo siento Juvia – Le dijo Bora acercándose a la chica – Creo que me sentí celoso porque nunca sonreías como lo hiciste cuando lo viste a él – Dijo señalando a Gray

-Es que para Juvia todo era lluvia hasta que lo conoció a Gray – Dijo Juvia acercándose a Gray para abrasarlo con una sonrisa

-De verdad que le alegra que así sea, espero bueno, que su bebé nazca sano y salvo – Les dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

-Gracias, me voy a encargar de que así sea – Les dijo Gray viendo con amor a Juvia

-Ahora si, puedes por favor escuchar lo que tengo que decir, a eso vinimos – Le dijo a Gray

-De acuerdo veamos que tienes que pueda llegar a interesarme

-Es una misión, es muy importante, yo me di cuenta de que estaba mal lo que hacía de raptar mujeres – Les dijo – Me di cuenta de ello y quiero remediarlo, y quiero ir a por un hombre que rapta mujeres y las viola – Dijo

Las miradas de Juvia y Gray se cruzaron y Gray notó que ella había comenzado a temblar por lo que tomó su mano muy fuerte notando como ella se tranquilizaba instantáneamente

-Quiero pedirte que me ayudes a capturarlo – Le pidió Bora – Tengo un gran equipo pero nos falta mucha gente aún, es alguien muy poderoso, me gustaría que puedas ayudarme y también traigas a algunos de los magos de Fairy Tail – Siguió – Sólo hombres iremos

-Cuéntame un poco mas – Le pidió Gray

-Es un violador que se hace pasar por un buen hombre dueño de una pensión – dijo y Juvia no pudo evitar tensarse – Rapta a las muchachas y las viola en una cabaña abandonada a las afueras del pueblo en el que vive

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 6! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SE ESTA PONIENDO BUENOOO! NO PENSÉ QUE ME IBA A LLEVAR TANTOS CAPÍTULOS PERO ESTOY INSPIRADA!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA! **

**Flor Loveanime**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLAA! AQUÍ TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 7! ESPERO QUE ESTEN SIGUIENDO MI HISTORIA **** ES LINDA, A QUE SI?**

**SIN MAS, LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY!**

**El Sentimiento Correcto**

_Capítulo 07_

_By Flor Loveanime_

Los ojos de Gray se abrieron de la sorpresa así como los de Juvia que no podía creer como ese hombre aún seguía vivo luego de la golpiza propinada por Gray y Natsu.

-No se si es el mejor momento – Les dijo Gray presionando fuertemente la mano de Juvia que estaba entrelazada con la suya propia

-¿Cómo que no? – Le preguntó Bora levantando la voz

-Si, es que pronto voy a ser papá y no quiero dejarla sola – Dijo mirando a Juvia que se notaba asustada

-Pero Gray-san – Intervino Lewis – Entienda que es por el bien de muchas mujeres

-Lo entiendo, mas que muchos – Aclaró susurrando – Pero eso no quita el hecho de que no puedo dejar a Juvia sola en este momento

-Lo siento – Se disculpó Lewis

-Bueno, pero si ese es el problema, esperamos que Juvia de a luz y luego vamos a capturar al violador – Dijo Bora con una media sonrisa

-Así es peor – Dijo Gray – La voy a dejar sola cuando mas me va a necesitar que es cuando el bebé nazca

-Gray – Lo llamó la maga de agua – esta bien

-¿Cómo? – Le preguntó sin entender – No puedo dejarte sola

-De..demo Gray – Le dijo - Juvia puede hacerse cargo de Silver cuando nazca y pedirle ayuda a Lucy-san y a Levy-san

-Pero Juvia, estas segura? – Le preguntó – Vamos a hablarlo a la habitación

-Juvia esta segura que puede hacerse cargo de Silver con ayuda de Lucy y Levy y así Gray va a poder ayudar a muchas mujeres para que sufran como sufrió Juvia – Le dijo la muchacha cuando finalmente estuvieron solos

-si ese es el caso puedo pedirle a Natsu que nos acompañe – Se detuvo – Espera un momento, ¿Silver?

-S..i, bu..bueno, es que Juvia pensó que si el bebé que esta esperando se llama como el papá de Gray, Gray lo va a querer mas – dijo avergonzada y con las mejillas completamente rojas

Gray la miró y una enorme sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. La chica había pensado en él de esa forma que hasta le quería poner a su hijo el nombre de su padre para que él esté feliz

-Te amo Juvia – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrasaba – Gracias por pensar siempre en mi – La besó

-Gray es para Juvia lo más importante junto a Silver-kun – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Además de que Juvia te ama

Cuando volvieron al living de la casa comunicaron que Gray iba a sumarse a la misión cuando el pequeño Silver haya nacido así que ambos individuos pronto se retiraron.

El tiempo que le quedaba a Juvia de embarazo era escaso así que Gray trataba de aprovechar al máximo estando con Juvia en su estado de embarazada.

-Juvia – Gimió Gray cuando La chica "accidentalmente" rozó su miembro con una mano

-Si Gray? – Preguntó ella con voz inocente – Le sucedió algo? – Preguntó

-Estas jugando con fuego – Le dijo Gray cuando volvió a sentir la mano de juvia en aquel lugar – Quiero ver que tan buena sos para apagarlo

-Deje a Juvia probar – Le pidió mientras se agachaba a la altura de la cintura de Gray y comenzaba a lamer la virilidad del muchacho

-No te.. esfuerces – Le pidió entre jadeos

Cuando Gray estaba a punto de acabar alejó a Juvia de su miembro y la ayudó a recostarse sobre la cama, levantándole las piernas mientras se las abría dejando ver la intimidad húmeda de la chica

-Gra..GRAY! – Gimió sonoramente cuando la lengua del muchacho recorrió cada rincón de su intimidad

Cuando finalmente se enredaron en el deseo desenfrenado y la pasión desmedida sus cuerpos terminaron enredados en esos instantes de amor y pasión. Gray trataba de ser lo más delicado posible debido al estado tan avanzado de su mujer mientras que Juvia debido al embarazo estaba aún más sensible y quería que su marido se descontrole.

-Juvia – La llamó – Te amo

-Juvia también lo ama Gray- Le dijo Juvia plantando un beso en los labios del moreno que estaba recostado boca abajo a su lado

Al día siguiente Gray fue el primero en despertar curvando una sonrisa al ver el vientre abultado de Juvia

-Buen día – La saludó con un beso corto que logró despertarla – Que queres de desayuno

-Un té y unas tostadas – Le pidió mientras se rascaba los ojos en señal de sueño

-Marchando – Le dijo con una sonrisa desapareciéndose hacia la cocina

Todos los días pasaban tranquilos, juvia agotada por el peso de su vientre y Gray feliz por poder pasar esos momentos con su mujer.

-Juvia – La llamó cuando la chica estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo

-Si Gray?

-Puedo? – Preguntó señalándole su regazo

-Claro, ven aquí

Gray apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Juvia pegando su mejilla al crecido vientre cosa que solía hacer ya desde hacía varios días. No podía aguantar para tener a su hijo en sus brazos.

-Juvia – La llamó – Esta pateando muy fuerte

-Si, verdad? – Le dijo Juvia con una sonrisa – Hoy bastante más que ayer – Le dijo sabiendo que el muchacho había adoptado la costumbre de oír los movimientos de su bebé todos los días

-Si, es lindo escuchar como se mueve – Le dijo con una sonrisa abrasando la cadera de Juvia mientras acercaba su nariz al vientre de su mujer para sentir su olor

-Hay alguien? – Preguntó Lucy tocando la puerta

-Si Lucy-san pasa que esta abierto – Le dijo Juvia viendo como el moreno se había quedado dormido pegado a su panza

-Hola Lucy, Levy, Erza – Las saludó al verlas entrar

-Hola Juvia – La saludaron las tres

-E..e..estaban ha..haciendo algo indecente? – Preguntó Levy al ver que Gray estaba recostado con su cabeza notoriamente cerca de la intimidad de la chica pero sin ver la cara de Gray que era tapada con el libro que estaba leyendo Juvia

-N..No, Claro qu.. que no Levy-chan – Le dijo con las mejillas notoriamente rojas levantando el libro para que puedan ver como Gray dormía con su rostro pegado al vientre de Juvia

-Haay que tierno – Dijo alegre Lucy – Lo domesticaste muy rápido juvia

-Lu..Lucy-san – Le recriminó – Gray estaba cansado y se quedó dormido sintiendo al bebé patear

-Patea Juvia? – Preguntó Erza con las mejillas rojas – Te duele?

-No Erza-san, es una sensación muy linda y a Juvia no le duele – Contestó con una sonrisa

-Mmm.. que pasó? – Preguntó Gray despertando y al verse junto al vientre de Juvia le dejó un beso y lo saludó sin notar la presencia de sus amigas – Hola bebé

-Resultaste todo un amor Gray – Le dijo entre risas la Scarlet

Ch…chi..chicas? – Preguntó viéndose descubierto para luego ver de forma acusadora a Juvia por no advertirle que las muchachas estaban presentes

-Que sucede Gra… - Pero Juvia no logró terminar de hablar porque una fuerte punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo entero y se concentró en su bajo vientre

-Que sucede Juvia? – Le preguntó Gray mirándola asustado al ver como había soltado el libro que llevaba en la mano y ahora miraba la nada

-A..A Juvia.. A Juvia le duele – Dijo casi en un grito ahogado agarrándose el vientre

-Que sucede Juvia? – Le preguntó una asustada Erza

-De cuánto tiempo estas Juvia? – Le preguntó Levy mirando la pequeña mancha de líquido transparente que había en el sillón

-Ju..Juvia no.. no sabe.. – Pero Gray la cortó

-El médico le dijo la semana pasada que ya casi entraba en las.. – Pero Gray palideció al recordar la charla con el médico y luego la vio a Juvia que tenía una notoria mueca de dolor plantada en el rostro – Casi entraba en las 36 semanas

-Ya 36? – Le preguntó Lucy – Vamos al hospital Juvia, rompiste bolsa – Le casi gritó la Heartfilia

Gray no lo dudó ni un momento y tomó a Juvia en brazos y corrió lo que mas le permitieron sus piernas hacia el hospital

-Ayuda, mi mujer va… va a… - Pero las palabras no salían de su boca hasta que una enfermera se acercó a ellos y al ver a la chica pidió de inmediato una silla de ruedas para llevarla lo más rápido posible

-Puedo estar con ella? - Le preguntó Gray a la enfermera que se la llevaba a la sala de partos

-Usted es? – Le preguntó la enfermera – El padre?

-Si, soy el padre del bebé – contestó arrebatadamente Gray para que otra de las enfermeras lo lleve para equiparlo para entrar a apoyar a la madre en el parto

-Bien mamá no pujes aún – Le pidió la partera – Papá, podes tomarle la mano – Le dijo la enfermera ahora a Gray que estaba en su lugar parado sin saber que hacer

Gray tomó la mano de Juvia y sintió que ésta se volvía agua así que vio las piernas de la mujer que seguían el mismo camino que sus manos

-Son magos? – Le preguntó la enfermera al ver es estado de Juvia hasta que vio el logo de Fairy Tail en el muslo de Juvia – Fairy Tail?

-Así es, Juvia es maga de agua, yo de Hielo – Le dijo Gray – Se puede hacer algo para que no se desintegre? – Le preguntó Gray un poco asustado

-Si – Dijo la médica y le colocó una pulsera a Juvia que la volvió a materializar completamente para luego hablarle a una enfermera – Avisa a Fairy Tail

Juvia tomó muy fuerte la mano de Gray mientras que la partera ahora le pedía que puje todo lo que pueda. Luego la había parar y finalmente volver a pujar

-Ya casi, ya esta la cabeza afuera – Les informó la partera – Vuelva a pujar Juvia

Los gritos de dolor de Juvia se escuchaban desde afuera de la sala de partos. La sala de espera ya estaba llena de los miembros del gremio mas fuerte de Magnolia.

-Hace mucho que están ahí dentro – Se quejó Gajeel preocupado

-Los partos llevan tiempo, tranquilo – Le dijo Levy abrasandolo levemente

De pronto se dejó de escuchar ruido proveniente de la sala de partos como también se comenzó a escuchar un incesante llanto

-Na..Nacio – susurró Gray temblando levemente

-Aquí esta su pequeño bebé – Les dijo la enfermera envolviendo al niño – Es un niño muy fuerte

-Silver-kun – Lo llamó Juvia cuando finalmente lo tuvo en brazos mientras era abrasada por Gray

La manta que cubría al pequeño fue dejando a la vista a unos cabellos azules, de un tono casi igual al de Gray. Los ojos de Gray se abrieron al ver el color de su cabello y ver que era tan igual al suyo propio, luego recordó y en seguida supo a que se debía dicho color.

-El color de cabello – Mencionó juvia

-Es igual al del papá – Le mencionó la enfermera mirando a Gray haciendo que Juvia note de inmediato que el color era verdaderamente igual al de Gray haciendo que ambos sonrían

El pequeño fue abriendo sus ojitos al oír las voces de su entorno, mostrándole a los presentes unos ojos tan azules como los de su madre.

Gray no cabía en sí de la felicidad que tenía en ese momento. Ver que el niño tenía un color de cabellos tan parecido al suyo lo alegraba porque tenía algo que lo hacía parecerse a él y sabía lo contenta que iba a estar Juvia por eso. Por otro lado, los ojos de su madre le quedaban en perfecta combinación con su cabello, haciéndolo muy bello.

-Gray – Lo llamó juvia – Tenlo

-Claro – Le dijo Gray recibiendo a SU HIJO de manos de su mujer. El niño de verdad que era lindo

-Papá y mamá vamos a tener que llevarnos a Silver para limpiarlo y hacerle los chequeos de rutina

La enfermera junto a la pediatra se llevaron al pequeño mientras que acomodaban a Juvia y la devolvían a su habitación

-Gray – Lo llamó Natsu llegando junto a él acompañado del resto del gremio – Como están?

-Nació Silver Fullbuster – Mencionó Gray con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-Como es? Como es? – Preguntaron las mujeres llegando junto a él

-Tiene los ojos de Juvia – Dijo con una sonrisa – Y el color de cabello es igual al mio – Dijo sonriendo aún más

-Pero co…? – Pero Natsu no terminó de hablar porque Lucy lo tomó de la mano haciéndole acordar los sucesos de hacía ya nueve meses recordando el cabello del violador haciedolos tranquilizar

-Que poder tiene? – Preguntó Cana – El agua o el hielo?

Gray palideció por un momento, como explicaría si el niño no tenía ningún poder? Pero enseguida fue cortada la plática por la enfermera

-Parece que te voy a desilusionar pero no heredó tu habilidad con el hielo – Le dijo la enfermera asustando a Gray – Cuando lo quisimos bañar casi se nos va por la cañería – Le dijo entre risas – Pero tranquilo que está en perfectas condiciones y ya tiene su pulserita anti magia

-Puedo pasar a verlos? – Preguntó Gray y ante la afirmativa de la enfermera, se adentró a la habitación donde lo esperaban su mujer y su hijo.

**BUENO, HASTA ACÁ HOY, PERDONEN QUE NO SIGO ES QUE TENGO QUE ESTUDIARRRR T.T **

**SIN MAS LOS DEJO HASTA LA PROXIMA~**

**SAYONARA. Flor Loveanime**


	8. Chapter 8

**CIAOO A TUTTI! COMO ANDAN? ESTE CAPITULO BASICAMENTE SE LO DEDICO A LAS ENCANTADORAS PERSONILLAS QUE PRODUCEN EL ANIME Y QUE DECIDEN QUE PONER EN CADA CAPITULO. PARA TODOS USTEDES QUE LO ESTARÁN SUFRIENDO, ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO ASÍ COMO UNO MUY SIMILAR A LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DEL ANIME ¡RELLENOOOOO!**

**JAJAJAJJAJAJA VA A ESTAR BUENO, MEJOR QUE LOS RELLENOS DEL ANIME, LO PROMETO!**

**SIN MAS, LOS DEJO CON EL CAPÍTULO**

**El Sentimiento Correcto**

_Capítulo 8_

_By Flor Loveanime_

Exactamente las 11:47 marcaba el reloj del hospital donde cierto muchacho de cabellos azulados esperaba, junto a su mujer y su pequeño recién nacido, a la doctora que les daría el alta para poder ir finalmente de vuelta a su casa.

-Señor y Señora Fullbuster – Los llamó la doctora entrando a la habitación – Te veo mucho mejor, y el pequeño se durmió – Le dijo ahora a Juvia – Pudiste descansar un poco?

-Algo si, pero Juvia se siente agotada – Le contestó con una media sonrisa la maga de agua que tenía la mano sujeta por la de Gray

-Tranquila que ya te vas a poder ir a casa – Le dijo con una media sonrisa y sin más, salió de la habitación

Llegadas las 18 hs finalmente Juvia, Gray y el pequeño Silver estaban en su hogar. Silver estaba profundamente dormido mientras que Gray y Juvia descansaban acurrucados en el sofá del living mientras recordaban algunos sucesos de los últimos meses

-Gray – Lo llamó Juvia – Juvia quiere que todos los días a partir de ahora sean así – Le dijo cuando el muchacho la miró

-Yo también, así, tranquilos – Le dijo con una media sonrisa mientras la atraía un poco más cerca de su cuerpo

-Gray, recuerdas cuando acompañaste a Juvia a la clase para futuras mamás? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa – Fue muy divertido

-Lo se – Dijo bastante sonrojado – Me confundieron con un hermano que acompañaba a su hermana porque el despiadado marido no había querido ir…

_FLASH BACK_

_-Juvia, estas segura que es acá? – Le preguntó el moreno entrando junto a ella al establecimiento que no parecía para nada un establecimiento para futuras madres_

_-Si Gray, Juvia esta segurísima – Le contestó entrando al edificio_

_-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlos? – Le preguntó la recepcionista_

_-Veníamos por la clase para futuras mamás – Le dijo Gray_

_-Claro, al final del pasillo – Les informó_

_-Buenos Dias – Saludaron ambos al llegar y ver muchas mujeres con sus respectivas parejas sentados en una gran colchoneta _

_-Buen día futura mamá – Dijo la instructora y pronto notó el "aura" azul que rodeaba a ambos, y verlos tan parecidos por de color de sus ojos y cabellos que podrían pasar por similares – Buen dia, ¿el hermano? – Le preguntó a Gray – Que vergüenza que el padre no se haga cargo – Soltó sin más_

_-Disculpe? – Le preguntó Gray sin entender a que se refería_

_-Te tuvo que acompañar tu hermano porque el padre del bebé no quiso asistir, verdad? – Le preguntó a Juvia tomándole ambas manos en señal de apoyo_

_-Nosotros no somos hermanos – Le dijo enojado Gray – Como va a sacar conclusiones así de apresurada – Le dijo – Yo soy su marido y el padre del bebé_

_La instructora se quedó muda al ver el enojo del muchacho por lo que se apresuró a disculparse – Perdón, Perdón, es que son tan parecidos, su cabello azul, ojos de colores parecidos, lo siento _

_-Es que somos magos y como tales nos asimilamos a nuestra magia – Le explicó Juvia un poco más tranquila – Juvia es maga de agua y Gray de Hielo – Le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-De verdad que lo lamento, que vergüenza con ustedes, por favor, disculpen – Les dijo notoriamente apenada _

_-Ya está comencemos la clase – Aclaró Gray sin ganas de seguir siendo el centro de atención al ver como todos los miraban_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Fue muy vergonzoso – Le dijo Gray – Nunca pensé que nos veríamos como hermanos

-Fue una confusión – Le dijo Juvia con una sonrisa mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Gray – El menos no te confundieron con una anciana – Le digo ahora inflando los mofletes

-No fue tan así – Le dijo Gray entre risas mientras las abrasaba

_FLASH BACK_

_Juvia salía del mercado cargada con tres bolsas bastante llenas, sin embargo lo que más le pesaba a esas alturas era su bebé que a unas semanas de nacer pesaba más de lo que parecía. Soltó una de las bolsas y llevó su mano instintivamente a su espalda. Vaya que le dolía, esos últimos días había estado más adolorida que de constumbre._

_-Mira, una anciana, ayudémosla a cruzar – Escuchó Juvia de dos muchachos que pasaban a su lado y se paraban frente a ella para ayudarla_

_-A..Anciana? – Preguntó mirándolos con malos ojos_

_Los dos muchachos aproximadamente de su edad se la quedaron viendo fijo pero no dijeron palabra así que Juvia siguió_

_-El que esté embarazada no me hace vieja – Dijo Juvia con lagrimones en sus ojos_

_-Lo sentimos, si sos linda y todo – Le dijo uno de los chicos tratando de agarrarla del brazo para ayudarla_

_De pronto una pared de hielo los separó de Juvia que levantó la vista para ver a su queridísimo Gray parado frente a ella_

_-Ustedes dos, que pretenden? – Les dijo amenazadoramente mirándolos con sus manos listas para utilizar su magia_

_-Tranquilo viejo, solo íbamos a ayudar a la pobre ancianita a cruzar la calle – Le dijo el mas alto de los muchachos haciendo que Gray mire hacia atrás para verla a Juvia – Juvia? Ancianita?_

_-Gray, le dijeron a Juvia anciana – Lloró la chica mientras Gray se acercaba a ella y la ayudaba a erguirse nuevamente _

_-Era una mujer embarazada? – Preguntó el otro chico – Y bastante linda_

_-Es mi mujer, yo puedo ayudarla, desaparezcan – Les dijo amenazadoramente Gray y en cuestión de segundos ambos muchachos habían desaparecido_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-De verdad que Gray es muy celoso – Dijo Juvia con una sonrisa – Tengo que ir a alimentar a Silver

-Puedo ver? – Le preguntó con una gran ilusión de ver a Juvia alimentar a su pequeño bebé

-Hai – Le sonrió Juvia levantándose junto a él al momento que escuchaban al bebé llorar

Entraron a la habitación de Silver y el niño estaba llorando en su cunita

-Silver-kun, ya vino mamá – Le dijo tiernamente Juvia y por arte de magia el niño dejó de llorar al sentir los brazos de su madre sobre él

-Recuerdas cuando fuimos a comprar las cosas para Silver? – Le preguntó Gray mirándola amamantar a Silver

-Claro que si – Le contestó Juvia con una sonrisa – Fue un día muy felíz para Juvia porque Gray le dijo a esa chica fea que se le quería acercar, que él tenía dueña – Le dijo viendo el notorio sonrojo de Gray

_FLASH BACK_

_-Buen día, en que puedo ayudarlos? – Le preguntó la empleada del local – Buscan cositas para su bebé? – Le preguntó mirando las manos entrelazadas de ambos y el enorme vientre de Juvia_

_-Así es – Le contestó Juvia sonriente_

_-De acuerdo, síganme – Les pidió y finalmente se perdieron entre coches y mecedoras_

_De pronto Gray se encontró solo mirando algo de ropa y pensando en lo pequeño que sería su pequeño hijo. Cuando quiso volverse para encontrar a Juvia, no lo logró. Sin embargo, llegó a otro escaparate donde dos muchachas miraban muy entretenidas algo de ropita para regalar notoriamente a alguna persona diferente de ellas._

_-Pero mira que lindo chico – Gray oyó como una de ellas le comentaba a la otra, notoriamente refiriéndose a él, sin embargo, él no les hizo caso hasta que una de las chicas lo llamó – Disculpe_

_-Yo? – Preguntó volteándose hacia ellas – Que sucede?_

_-Mira, lo que pasa es que nos pareces muy lindo y queríamos saber si te gustaría salir un rato con nosotras – Le dijo una de las dos levemente sonrojada._

_Gray alzó una ceja sin entender a lo que se referían hasta que su mente le hizo click por lo que comenzó a mirar hacia los lados viendo todas las chucherías para bebés. Volvió su mirada a ellas y habló_

_-Son conscientes del local en el que están, no? – Les preguntó y al ver la respuesta afirmativa de ambas continuó – Pues no lo parece_

_-Vas a aceptar nuestra oferta? Lo podemos pasar muy bien juntos – Le dijo la misma chica que había hablado momentos atrás mientras lo tomaba del brazo_

_-No, claro que no voy a aceptar – Les gruñó soltándose del agarre – Estoy casado y amo a mi esposa y a mi hijo que está por nacer – Continuó – Que pensaban que estaba haciendo en un lugar así? Comprando cosas para mi futuro hijo_

_-Lo.. lo sentimos – Le dijo ahora la otra chica y luego dirigió su mirada sorprendida a una joven embarazada que estaba parada a metros de ellos_

_-Gr..Gray – Lo llamó Juvia haciendo que el muchacho se voltee de inmediato a verla_

_-Juvia! – La llamó - sucede algo? – Le preguntó al verle unas lágrimas correr por sus ojos_

_-Es que.. es que Gray dijo que amaba a Juvia – Le dijo abrasandolo_

_-Pero si ya lo sabías tonta – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Los amo – Le dijo acariciando el vientre de Juvia_

_Cuando Gray se volteó para ver a las dos muchachas que lo habían interceptado para decirles que no se vuelvan a desubicar así, ya ellas no estaban._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Es.. es que vinieron de pronto a hablarme – Se excusó Gray

-Juvia lo sabe – Le dijo ella cuando dejó a Silver en la cuna nuevamente dormido – Juvia sabe que Gray la ama y que nunca haría nada para dañarla

-Claro que es así – Le dijo Gray aceptado los brazos de Juvia sobre su cuello mientras depositaba los suyos en la cintura y sus labios en los de Juvia.

Se besaron lento, despacio y duradero. Un beso tras otro. Luego, cuando se separaron, miraron a su pequeño hijo dormir y se fueron a la habitación a hacer lo mismo.

El día siguiente sería agotador para todos, Juvia comenzar con la rutina del cuidado de su bebé con ayuda de Lucy, y Gray junto a Bora y un grupo mas de hombres deberían salir en busca del violador.

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI! NO FUE MUY LARGO PERO QUERÍA ACTUALIZAR ALGO PARA NO DEJARLOS COLGADOS**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, CREO QUE QUEDÓ LINDOO AJAAJAJ**

**SALUDOOS**

**Flor Loveanime **


End file.
